A Trip Down Memory Lane
by hpobsessor
Summary: Draco and Hermione are grandparents, and are asked to tell a story by their grandson. Little does Tommy know, that the story is about his grandparents. Going back in time, and accomplishing some major things, how will draco do with this? DMHG, R&R!
1. Tell Me A Story

**Alright people! So I am also Dracosgal769, but this story had so much wrong with it, that I took it off that penname and am now redoing it completely so that it is most definitely the most spiffy-tastic thing you have ever read! Hope you like, and remember to please, REVIEW! Kisses**

**BTW, I also changed the title, tell me if it sucks, and if you have any suggestions.**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Chapter One: Tell Me a Story**

"Granddad? Can you tell us the story of the muddlebud and the snake man?" asked a rather small (for his age) little blond headed boy. He was scrawny in ways like his Grandfather, yet he struck a resemblance to the woman sitting in the armchair across the living room as well... he had her eyes and... smile.

The Grandfather looked up at his wife sitting in the armchair. She was knitting, however when she heard her grandson attempt to say the word mudblood, she flicked her wand and let the needles work for themselves. "Uh..." The white-haired elderly man was looking nervous, careful not to say the wrong thing, however when he peeked through the corner of his eyes at her she was smirking, as though giving him permission to tell the story. "Well, first of all the word isn't muddlebud, it's-" His bushy haired wife cleared her throat, and aiming a grimacing look towards her husband, "never mind, it's not the nicest of words, you shouldn't be using it anyway." He heaved the scrawny little tike onto his lap and began, with the cliché saying of, "Once upon a time."

The grandmother swished her wand once more and resumed the knitting herself. Hats, she was making hats, rather strangely shaped ones at that. People had begun to wonder what a witch like her was doing knitting. Knitting... a muggle term for knotting up a load of yarn or wool. She was known to be great in her day, and now she sat around using muggle objects. People would say how, _they guessed it was expected from her, what with her origins and all._

"And the Serpent absolutely hated the bloody-"

She yelled, "Why Malfoy, I am appalled, you using that language in front of your grandson, its bad enough he knows about," she hesitated and then whispered, "muddlebuds."

The man known to be Draco Malfoy, or Malfoy to his close friends, and his wife when she meant business, put his hand in front of his mouth, attempting to prevent the small chuckle that he couldn't help let out, "Sorry love, won't happen again... promise."

"Too right it won't. What would your son say if he found out you are the one teaching him those types of things?" her tone was getting softer, Malfoy could see her trying to resist smiling.

"Umm... I'm at a loss for words." He smirked, he actually had a great comeback to what his wife had just yelled containing the words perfect, skilled, and loving, but knew it was best (for him... and his grandson too he guessed) if he just kept his mouth shut.

Malfoy or Draco, knew the whole story by heart, and little Tommy, his grandson loved the way he told it with such confidence. He thought his Granddad was so talented to have thought up such a great story, yet what he didn't know was that it wasn't _just _a story, it was a true story.

**Please R&R tell me how I did! Hugs Dominique p.s. I will update soon!**


	2. Rudely Interrupted

**Alright, so I have written quite a lot of this fic already so I am just going to go through and fix the stuff, so the first 15 chapters should be up pretty quickly. Hope you like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I could own Harry and Draco... but life sux and I don't... but I do own the plot, don't steal it please!**

**A Story Unexpected**

**Chapter Two: Rudely Interrupted**

"Right, so as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he paused and smirked at his wife. "The muggleborn (**A/N: I realize I didn't call her a tell Tommy to call them muggleborns in the last chapter, but I wasn't bothered to go back and edit it." **Absolutely loathed the serpent boy."

"Granddad? Why was he called the serpent boy?" his grandson quickly interrupted.

Draco looked at his wife, who raised her eyebrows without looking at her husband. It was the look that said, 'go ahead and tell him, but I will not be responsible for anything that happens later on.' He looked down at Tommy, and hesitated, "Er... well he was called that because of his heritage and all that jolly stuff." There, he had done it without bringing up anything that would make Tommy ask any more questions. "Actually this boy was quite the handsome figure. In fact there wasn't a period of more than three days when he didn't have a girlfriend." This was the real Draco Malfoy, his cockiness beyond his normality.

He heard his wife say, "And I thought to myself maybe it was possible, but my husband can't even tell a story without being conceited."

He smiled, and said back, "Listen you little book-worm," she now happened to have put her knitting down and picked up her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, "I am a Malfoy and I will tell a story the way I see fit."

She smirked through her teeth, and got back to her reading, which he found to be an absolute waste of time, seeming as she had read it back to front at least 150 times.

"Right back to the story," he looked down at his grandson, who was very confused by the whole side conversation. "As you know at the age of eleven magical boys and girls are requested to attend _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"I'm not stupid Granddad, I am going to go there next year."

Draco looked shocked, he didn't have any smart remarks to his grandsons anecdote. He did a very non-Malfoy-ish thing and shook it off and continued with the story. "Right, okay so well as you know all about these things, I don't have to tell all the rotten details about the train ride up to Hogwarts."

His wife coughed and he realized what she was getting at. If he was going to tell a story he was going to tell the whole story, not just parts of one. "Fine it just so happens that is where I- I mean the serpent boy met the ungrateful little mu...ggleborn." he caught himself just in time.

Just as he was about to indulge in the train ride, there was a burst in the fireplace, and a green light lit up the room.

"Son, what are you doing here, you aren't supposed to be here until dark-" he pointed towards the large floor to ceiling window and realized that it was dark outside. "What?" he looked over at the huge grandfather clock (a muggle item belonging to his wife). It was 6:54, the exact time when the sun would set that day. "Well I guess we were just too involved with our story, weren't we Tommy?" he stood up and put a hand on the white hair.

"Alright come give Nanny a hug." Draco's wife put her book down and stood up as well, holding her arms out for her grandson to run into. "ugh, you're getting to big for me!" she said as he let out a small giggle. "Alright well we will see you in a fortnight. How are you son?" She said letting go of Tommy, and looking up at her son with a smile.

"Yeah al'right, not too much going on, I s'pose." Said their son.

"How's business?" asked his Draco. It was a question that was regularly asked in the Malfoy family.

"Good, good, but hey I really don't mean to leave in a hurry, but little Tommy here promised his mum that when he got home he would clean his closet out before he went to bed." He walked over to the fireplace. "So thanks mum and dad, as always we will be back in a fortnight, and maybe we can sit down and chat a bit more next time."

Draco and his wife followed him over to the fireplace with his son. Mrs. Malfoy went up and kissed her son on the cheek, "Be good." She always said this to him, just as Draco shook his hand in a masculine way (**A/N: is there a masculine way to shake hands?)**.

"Number 14 Bayswater Road." Their son said clearly inside the fireplace, after he threw in some floo powder. He vanished and their grandson did the exact same.

"Darn shame that I wanted to finish my story." Said Draco sitting back down in his armchair.

"Oh well, there is always next time," she said as she handed him a newspaper from London. "Here read this, it isn't the daily prophet so it is a little different, but I think you might enjoy it." He was already stuck in a column before she finished talking. He always loved reading about different cultures, he just didn't let it show. However, his wife knew him better than he thought.

**Okay so how was that? Read and Review pwetty pwease! Remember I wont update until I get three reviews. SO R&R for pity's sake, LOL. Dominique **


	3. Nighty Night

**Alright so here is chappie 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own jack shit! But the plot is mine!**

**Well on with the story!**

**Chapter Three**

"**Nighty Night"**

"I don't see why he couldn't have stayed an hour longer." The old man of about 60 said annoyed.

"His mother said he had to clean his room, and she has the right to take away his privileges, if he doesn't listen. You remember what you did when Paul didn't clean his room before he was allowed to use his magic outside of school." She said pulling back the covers of the king sized bed.

"Yes darling, I am quite capable of remembering what a slob he was... oh you are trying to make a point aren't you." He said joining her in the bed, and pulling his side of the duvet up towards his chest.

She made a slight chuckle at the typicality of her husband. Reached for her book, and sighed while opening it to the page where she had left off. He reached for the newspaper she had given him earlier and asked, "Where did you get this paper?"

She mumbled something untranslatable, and he looked at her with a funny face as if asking 'what did you say?' "London." She said with a very nervous face painted on. He instantly got out of bed and tore the paper into pieces.

"Reparo!" his wife shouted, and scowled at Draco. "Now Draco what is so bad about reading muggle news?" I happen to be muggleborn and you married me, didn't you. Besides I was going to read that after you. Plus, are you that thick to have not read the location of the paper? Really Draco, grow up."

"I will not be caught reading about muggles, give me something from another country, that has to do with witches and wizards, and we'll talk, but not muggles, I won't have it." He said sternly.

"Then you, my dearest, will be sleeping on the sofa over there." She pointed to a large, lumpy, navy green lounge chair opposite the king sized bed. It looked completely unattractive compared to the bed.

"Ugh, woman you know how to push my buttons, give me that paper." He scoffed, reaching for the paper in her hands.

"Not like that, you lost that chance honey, you're sleeping on the sofa." She smirked. "Nighty night," and she put her book down and flicked her wand, "Knots."

Draco walked over to a closet in the dark and felt for a blanket and extra pillow, he would have conjured one, but a). he was too annoyed, and b). he could not be bothered to remember the right spell this late at night. Walking over to the lumpy sofa, he jumped onto it and let out a heavy sigh, showing his childish ignorance, and how annoyed he was.

**000000**

**There we go, I hope you guys are liking the new and improved version of this. REVIEW! KISSES!**


	4. Don't See the Problem

**So I have decided that I am going to re-do this chappie and the next tonight, and then continue with the next five chapters tomorrow, and the next five the day after that. Then when I am all caught up, I have a new chappie that is very nearly done, that I will post. **

**Chapter Four**

**Don't See the Problem**

"And you must be the mudblood I saw Potty and Weasel with yesterday. It's no surprise they would choose someone like you to hang around. Such a disgrace you are, the lot of you." A horrible little blonde boy snarled at a bushy, brunette carrying a bundle of books.

The girl did not look alright after his little speech towards her, however she picked her emotions up and snapped back, "Actually my name is Hermione Granger. No need to ask yours, I already have friends, Draco Malfoy. There is no need to go and make an acquaintance with you." She had seemed to forget that he had called her a mudblood before, and sat down at the front of the class, in front of who appeared to be Potty and Weasel.

"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione!" The boy Draco named Weasel replied to the little outbreak.

"That's enough, Ronald." She said back to the red-head.

"Filthy mudblood." Draco mumbled as a witch dressed in navy green robes passed him by at the back of the room.

"There will be no language of that sort in my classroom Mr. Malfoy. Five points from Slytherin. I would have hoped that I would have had a clean first day, but there is always one to put a black mark on it. I had no doubt that if it were to be anyone in the school, that it would be you. Now if you are quite finished, Mr. Malfoy, I would take pleasure in beginning our first lesson of the year." She motioned for everyone to take out their wands. "Now, I expect you all know that I am Professor McGonagall, I tech transfiguration, and am Deputy Headmistress. I met all of you at the sorting already, but I thought I would refresh your memories, a bit."

Their first lesson turned out to be trying to transfigure a plain piece of parchment into a quill. Two people were successful at the goal, no need to tell who.

"Filthy mudblood." Draco snared at Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy do I need to make it ten points? Besides you achieved the goal just as much as Hermione did, I don't see what the problem is." The bell rang, and before everyone had the chance to escape the classroom, the professor gave a swish of her wand and the door slammed in a few students faces. "Nice try everyone. Now for homework, I expect everyone to have this perfected in time for the next three classes. Also I want a seven inch essay on how you achieved the goal. It is merely how you came across the goal, weather it be by trying for hours at a time, or by eating a box of chocolate frogs. Now off you go." Some of the students giggled at the chocolate frog part, and then the classroom was empty.

Granger was last to exit the classroom, no doubt trying to acquire a place as teachers pet.

"Oi, mudblood!" Draco jumped up from leaning back against the wall next to the door. He just so happened to have a girl on either side of him, stroking his hair, making him some kind of god. Too bad for them, because as soon as he jumped up, they clashed heads.

Granger kept walking and asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Why the hell did you have to go and get the spell right on the first try. What are you trying to prove?" he asked slightly annoyed, yet slightly discouraged.

"That I actually read and did some constructive work over the summer holiday. And the least I could say about you is..." she thought cunningly. "Well nothing actually." She could see his blood boiling.

"Why you filthy little-"

"MALFOY!" screamed a raging voice.

It was Professor McGonagall, "yes professor?" Draco said while pivoting around on his left foot.

"Don't let me catch you again, or it will detention for a week. Now go on your way." Said McGonagall turning back into the classroom.

"You are so lucky she –" once again cut off.

"MALFOY!" a scream came from the room, and Malfoy dashed off with an extremely panicked face on.

**Right so how did I do this time... I love writing this story, it is really fun. (ha-ha, I have no life). Anyway R&R please. Much love and hugs, and kisses!**


	5. Just Getting Some Milk

**Right so here is the last chappie for tonight, I hope you guys like it so far! Please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. I know, I know it bites, but I own the plotline, don't take it, please.**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter Five**

**Just Getting Some Milk**

Draco shook awake, "What the bloody hell was that?" he whispered to himself, while rubbing his eyes. Turning around he looked at his wife soundly sleeping a the massive bed. He glanced over at the muggle clock in the bedroom, 'I still don't know why they call it a grandfather clock, it doesn't look anything like me.' Draco thought to himself. It was 4:08 am. 'I highly doubt she would wake up, if I tried to get back in bed,' thinking once again.

He tip-toed over to the king-sized bed that was draped with silk green covers, to match the bedroom walls. He pulled the said covers back slowly, and put his weight on the side of the bed.

His wife mumbled something that shocked the living daylights out of him. He instantly jumped up from the bed. He heard that she said something, however wasn't quite sure of what it was. He decided that now was a good time to test out the depth of her sleep.

Cautiously saying, "What was that dear?"

"Lumos." A bright light filled the room.

"Shit."

"I said don't even think about it." His wife said while putting herself up in a sitting position. "And don't swear, it is not promising. Now go back to your sofa and get some rest."

"No thanks, I think I'm going to take a trip to the kitchen for some milk."

"Why not just conjure some milk?" she replied.

"Because, I feel like the walk." He said walking towards the oak door in the corner of the room.

She could sense the annoyance in his voice. "Suit yourself, and try not to wake me again, when you come back up."

"Noted." Draco said groggily as he left the room. "Lumos." He walked down the stairs softly and when he reached the bottom, he turned into the rather large kitchen.

He walked over to the fridge and rummaged (**a/n: how cool of a word is that, I could say it all day... random, lol) **for the milk. He soon gave up and reached for his wand, in his robe pocket. Pointing his wand at the fridge, he whispered, "_accio_ milk." The milk soon appeared in his wand-free hand, and he kicked the fridge lightly so it would close without a loud noise.

Pouring himself a large glass of milk, he sat down at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen (**a/n: duh where else would the island be, lol).** While gulping down his milk, his eye caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman. It was a magazine, his wife's for that matter. He put his glass down, and pulled that magazine towards him. Carelessly ignoring the title, he opened the thin book to a random page. Four pretty woman were posing (**a/n: for a clothes line, what were you thinking... JK, LOL!).** "Ah so this is what you women read."

After about fifteen minutes of reading (more like gaping with awe), the late time caught up with him, and his head had drifted down onto the counter. He was now in a very restless sleep...

**Ok, so it's not much of a cliffie, but I had to end it somewhere, please give me reviews.**


	6. You Have Legs

**Alright so I am getting some reviews... this was my first fic so I understand it probably sux... but please tell me what you guys think of it. Here is the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: Me... poor... and... unlucky. JK... rich... and... damn lucky. Me... don't own nothing (except the plot)... and... nothing. JK... owns the sexiest guys in the world... and the best books in the world... Tear... LOL... don't steal the plot, please!**

**Chapter Six:**

**You have Legs**

"AND MR. MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS! Better luck next time Ravenclaw." Dean Thomas sympathized, however he did put much strain on saying this.

Malfoy was now flying circles around the Quidditch pitch, flashing his golden success in the air. While flying past Slytherin, the crowd went wild. Gloating his victorious catch past the Ravenclaw fans, there was an immense amount of booing. Hufflepuff was a mixture of the two, not knowing whether to congratulate the team on the win or mourn the fact that Slytherin would now be in the final game. Finally he came to Gryffindor, and he slowed to a stop in front of the stands. He was looking for someone. He tried to ignore the fact that the whole of Gryffindor crowd was trying to shoo him away. That is everyone but her. She came to the front of the stands, carrying a secretive smile on her face, so as not to show her fellow house members that she was happy for his triumph.

He flew in closer, and many Gryffindors backed away, afraid of what he might do, however he himself was unsure. There was one person left standing up front, and she was completely clueless of what was about to happen. Slowly floating towards her, he was now just centimeters from her face, and yet to her surprise still, he kissed her. It was short but full of passion, and it came as quite a shock to many, including themselves.

When they parted Ron shouted out, completely forgetting the fact that she was one of his friends, "Oi, what the bloody hell is he kissing a mudblood for." He received a small nudge from Ginny's elbow, "I mean, what the bloody hell is he kissing Hermione for? He can't do that!"

Ron looked rather annoyed, and... jealous. "Actually I think he just did, mate." Ginny slapped her brother's back in a befriending way and sat down next to Harry who didn't look himself . However, compared to Ron, he had never looked better. Ron on the other hand was another story.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked her eyes still closed.

"Believe me, if I had all the answers, you would be the first to know." And Draco flew off.

"AAAH, MIONE!" three girls came plunging towards her. "Draco Malfoy just kissed you! The Draco Malfoy! Draco Sex God of All Malfoy, kissed you, how did it feel, I want details." Cried the redhead.

"Oooh us too, tell us everything, Mione!" The redhead's companions squealed.

"Oi, Ginny! Don't call him the sex god, you are my sister!" He yelled at the redhead. He turned to her friend, "And you, Lavender, you are my girlfriend," Ginny quickly looked up at Harry, as did Harry towards Ginny, at the mention of the word 'girlfriend', "don't go calling him sexy." Finally turning to the last of the three girls, "And you Parvati, you, you, uh, ah, what happened to being such a loyal Gryffindor, huh, huh?"

Hermione looked at him in disgust, "And what about me Ronald Weasly?" She was livid with him. By now the stands were almost empty. "Aren't you gonna punish me? After all I kissed him. Him being your worst enemy, why don't you call me a traitor, or better yet why don't you just call me a slut, or a whore... no nothing? Well that's too bad; I thought your stupid ego would have taken care of that by now!" She rushed off and out of the stands, most likely towards the grounds to congratulate Draco on his victory.

"She kissed him?" Ron asked himself, however out loud.

Ginny butted in on his conversation with himself, "Yes Ron, it is called returning the kiss. You know guy kisses girl, girl kisses back. It's okay Ron it's a couple's thing, you wouldn't understand."

Everyone laughed at this note, including Lavender, "what is that supposed to mean, Lavender is my girlfriend, we are a couple." Everyone went silent at his reply to Ginny.

She quickly looked at Lavender who was trying to contain her smile, "and yet you failed to realize that she didn't stand up for you, she was laughing along with the rest of us."

On that note, everyone began to walk out of the stands, that is all but Ron, who just sat down in silence, as it began to rain, and said quietly to himself, "She's gone."

0000000000000000000000000

There was a clatter in the room. He woke up in a puddle of drool to his wife fixing herself what looked like breakfast.

"What happened to me not waking you up." Draco asked.

"Oh, you did a great job being quiet." She answered slyly.

"No, I mean, I wasn't aloud to wake you, why did you have to go and wake me?" he had that slight Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Oh well, in that case, it is now 11:30 and you have things to do... like cut clippings out of the Victoria's Secret magazine. You know, I wasn't really aware that you liked that type of underwear, but next time I'm going to get some, you can come and pick some out too, what size are you?" She planted a cheeky kiss on his head and left the room with her bowl of cereal.

He looked down and saw the magazine he had been reading the night before, and looked at the puddle of drool right on top of one of the models thighs. "Ugh, well at least she's slightly good-looking." He then noticed she had made no breakfast for him. "Oi! What about _my_ breakfast?"

"You have legs, and you also have a wand... be creative and use your imagination!" his wife bellowed from the next room.

**Right, so I was sitting here writing this chapter, and I was picturing them actually dissing each other, it was a blast. I think I'm going delusional! LOL! That's me! Anyway, I hope you liked it, please REVIEW! **

**Much love and hugs!**


	7. A Remarkable Find

**Hey, hey, hey! Another improved chappie... Anyway Disclaimer: don't own any of it... phewy but I own the plot, please don't steal it.**

**A/N: Those were both flashback dreams if you didn't catch on, I was going to explain that, but lots of you guys were asking questions, so I thought I would just tell you.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW (or in this case... the story)**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Remarkable Find**

After making himself some breakfast, he decided to sit in his study, and think. He had been doing this quite often lately. He would think about anything, and everything, from his son and his son to his old job as a teacher, however today he could only think of one thing, his dream, it was so unexpected. Where did it come from? And why was it about his past, in fact, they both were, what was wrong with him? He had never dreamt about his past.

"Draco! Mail's here! You have a package from Hogwarts!" the wife screamed from the kitchen.

"Coming!" he yelled back. He got up, and pushed his chair under his desk.

When he reached the kitchen, there it was, the Hogwarts Crest. Reaching for it he opened it up and began reading.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am aware that you have the pleasure of your grandson visiting you every fortnight. I am also aware that you have begun to tell the story of yourself and your wife, a noble choice I might add. Well when the news came to me, I am sure you will not question how I came upon it, but as I was saying, when I received this news, I began to search for something..._

Draco looked at the big envelope, and emptied out a medium sized potions bottle. It was holding what looked like water, but he knew he would soon find out otherwise...

_That's right, that little potions bottle in your hand. That liquid you assume to be water is a remarkable finding. I was given it by none other than Professor Snape. I was very surprised to learn of its importance. You see that in the glass bottle, is your past. However, not just of your past, but of your dear wife's too. As I said before, it was a remarkable find; no other memory has been a two part memory like this one. I do believe your father passed a pensieve down to you when he passed on..._

Draco twitched at the mentioning of his father, he had despised his father ever since his last year at Hogwarts.

_Anyway, I thought, it will come in handy while telling your grandson your story. I have already been through it, and I congratulate you on your past, it is a very honorable one at that. However I am in the know of his age, and went through and tweaked it a little for his sake. I hope you enjoy a ride through your past. I hope I pass you by again soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Who is it from dear?" his wife asked softly while drying the dishes, with an enchanted towel.

"Dumbledore."

"Wow, is his elixir still working, I would love to get a hold of some of that! He must be three times as old as us."

"Yeah. Say, where is that old pensieve my...f-father gave us?" he hated bringing up his father.

She too noticed his trouble speaking of him. "Umm, yeah, I believe it is up in the cupboard where we keep the old books, and my school boxes."

"Honestly woman, why the fuck would you want to keep all that homework."

"DRACO! Language! Besides, I like to keep my memories."

"Won't have to anymore." He said as he handed his wife the small bottle and walked upstairs.

"Is this a-"

He cut her off, "Yup, both of ours."

"But that's-"

"Never been done? Yeah I know, we're the first ones supposedly." he interrupted her again.

He reached the big cupboard at the top of the stairs, and pointed his wand towards all the junk inside it. "_Accio _pensieve."Soon he was weighed down by a rather large porcelain bowl. Bringing it downstairs, he put it down on the island in the kitchen.

"Can we go in now, Draco?"

"I say we wait until Tommy comes back, it won't be too long of a wait." However, he knew that he would also have trouble waiting eleven days.

**Right, there it is... I was going to make it longer, but I thought the actual part where they go into the memory should be a different chappie. So please review! Give me questions and tips, anything, just REVIEW! Loves and Hugs, and Kisses!**


	8. The Beginning of a Memory Part I

**Right here is the next one...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nutin' damn it. I own the plot, don't be stealing none of it.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Beginning of a Memory; Part I**

Draco was mistaken, the eleven days seemed to take a century to pass. His wife soon forgot about the memory, or so he thought. However, unlike him, she just found ways to amuse herself and not think about things; she was talented in ways like this.

Eleven Day Later

"Honey, the boy comes today!" screamed Draco.

"There is no need to scream, Draco, I am right behind you. And the boy has a name... Tommy... did you forget?"

Draco was excited, he clapped his hands once, and rubbed them together. He took in a deep breath as said, "So I guess we better get that pensieve ready, huh?"

"Hold on a second Draco. Tommy doesn't arrive for another six hours. We have a bit of time, yet. Just be patient."

"What the bloody hell-"

"DRACO!"

"Sorry love, I mean what am I supposed to do for the next six hours?"

"Simple, just do what you have been doing for the past eleven days." She replied.

She walked up the stairs that Draco had just bellowed up, and he walked into the kitchen to sit on an island stool. He put his chin in his hands and sighed.

"Absolutely fan-bloody-tastic! I've done absolutely bugger-all the past few days, and finally the day comes, and I still have to wait."

"Why are you moping?" He jumped out of the sulky position as his wife walked into the room.

"God woman! You scared the living daylights out of me!" he said.

"Why don't you go and do something? There's plenty to do around this house. It is certainly big enough."

"Oh yeah like what?" he asked sheepishly.

"How about like cleaning out those garden gnomes from the yard. They are eating up all my veggies."

"Honey, as much as I would love to get all sweaty and grimy for you by chasing those filthy little buggers, I might point out that I am getting old and don't get around as well as I did." He said smirking.

She coaxed him off the chair by grabbing his shoulders, and looked into his sky-blue eyes.

"As much as I would love to see you sweat for me, I think it to be best, if you just use your wand."

She grabbed his burly arms, however old he was (about sixty), he still had his young toned buildup.

"I think you are a good enough wizard, they shouldn't give you too hard of a time out there." She said smiling cheekily.

"I will have you know that I will have caught every single one of their tiny asses," she smacked the back of his head, and he rushed his hand to rub it, "I mean bums, by the time that clock you call a Grandfather, reaches 2:30." He pointed to the Grandfather clock, the clock now said 9:00 a.m..

"Deal, and since you are so sure of yourself, if you don't finish by then, you get to sleep on the sofa again."

"You drive a hard bargain Mrs. Malfoy, but I will take you up on the wager, seeming as I have never backed out of one yet." They shook hands like teenagers would in a silly bet and he walked out of the kitchen. As he passed the Grandfather clock in the hall, he muttered to himself, "you look nothing like me. Hmmph."

2:30 p.m.

"Honey, are you done yet." She came out into the yard and saw two last gnomes running around the large green lawn. "Well, well, well. Looks like I just beat a Malfoy in his own game."

"Come on darling, there are only two left, give us a break."

"Uh, uh, uh. I believe you said you could every single one of their tiny as-bums, by the time the Grandfather clock reached 2:30. Well it is two thirty, and I see two little 'bums' running around still. I also see the face of a beaten Malfoy, who will be sleeping once again on the sofa."

"You'll back down, you just wait and see, you won't be able to resist me."

"Speak wisely, Malfoy. Remember what happened when you spoke too sure of yourself last time." She said, when she called him by that name she meant business.

"Oh and what was that, my dear?"

"Old age getting to you? I believe it was that you have a date with the sofa tonight." She patted his shoulder, and cunningly smiled in his frowning face, then walked into the middle of the yard.

She pointed her wand straight up towards the sky and muttered an incantation to herself. Within a split second, two little 'bums' ended up a closed crate with about 15 other little 'bums'.

"How the bloody hell-"

"DRACO! I will not have you swearing!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but how is it you always beat me with these sort of things, I am the Malfoy you only married into the family." He frowned again.

"Well, I would tell you, but we muggleborns have a little saying of a magician never reveals his or her secrets." She said smiling and walking back towards the house.

"Fuck muggleborns." He said under his breath, with a joking smirk.

"What was that darling?"

He put on a fake smile, and said, "Nothing dear."

She knew he was lying, "Well in that case you look dreadful and your grandson will be here in half an hour."

He looked down at his trousers and saw a big mud stain from when he had fallen down in attempt to pick up a stunned gnome. He chuckled lightly when he pictured it in his mind, and then followed his wife inside.

Half an hour later

"GRANDDAD, NANNY!" a little ten year old boy bellowed. "I'm here!" he stood in front of the large fireplace, and shook himself clean of soot.

"Hello, darling, how are you today?" his Grandmother came into the room, and welcomed her grandson with a big hug and a kiss on a sooty cheek.

"I'm well." He said, making sure to use his proper English while in Malfoy Manor.

'_Why do I have to use proper English, Granddad goes around the house cussing when he feels like it.' Tommy thought to himself._

"Oh put that rubbish language behind you, you're young, you should be having fun with silly slang words. And don't you worry about your Grandfather, I will deal with him if it comes up."

"Thanks, Nan." Tommy let out a relieved smile on this note, after all he was only ten.

"Where is that grandson of mine, then?" Draco came in with a loud clap of his hands.

"GRANDDAD!" Although he questioned his grandfather's motives sometimes, he loved him with all his heart, thinking he was one of the coolest people he knew.

He ran into his granddad's arms, and Draco heaved him up into an airborne hug. "Ugh, you are getting bigger by the visit." He put his giggling grandson back on the ground, and spoke again, "Now how about an early supper. I hear Nanny has been slaving away while I was outside making your favorite." He whispered in Tommy's ear.

"Roast beef?" he asked as Draco nodded. He looked over at his grandmother who was happily smiling at the happy little face looking up at her. " Thanks Nan! You are the best."

She shrugged, "I try, she said, besides I am allowed to spoil my only grandson once in a while."

Saying this, she took the little boy's hand in hers and walked into the dining room with him.

Just finishing up supper (About 5:00 p.m.)

"Delicious, darling as always." He said, smiling and wiping his mouth gently.

"You see, it doesn't hurt to give the help a day off now and then." She answered.

"I guess." He mumbled.

"Granddad? Can we continue our story, please." Tommy asked in a pleading way.

"Actually son, I have a surprise." He got down from his seat as did his wife and they walked to the door of the dining room. He motioned for Tommy to follow them.

They walked into a rather large burgundy room. I wasn't breathtaking, but it was very clean. In the center of the room, there was a bowl on a mahogany stand. Next to the bowl, was a clear bottle, probably about 20 oz.. Inside was a watery substance, however it looked a tad bit thicker than water itself.

Tommy's mouth gaped open at the sight of the pensieve and memory, "What is that?" He asked in awe.

"That," Draco pointed to the stand, "is the story of the mud-muggleborn and the serpent boy."

"Wow, do we get to actually see it?" He asked excitedly, "My best friend Jimmy told me about those things, they show people's memories. I thought he was pulling my leg, but they are real. Wicked, can we go? Please!"

"Yes. Yes, my dear grandson, don't go making a spectacle of yourself now."

Tommy sensed his grandfather's aggravation and looked at his grandmother with a pleading face.

"Darling, let the boy be excited for god's sake!" Draco's wife said insistently, as she smiled at Tommy.

They walked over to the pensieve, and Draco uncorked the bottle. He poured in what seemed like nothing, for the bottle seemed untouched when he corked it back up. "Just enough for about two hours."

All three of them stepped up to the pensieve, with Tommy in the middle (he had no idea what to do). They leaned forward, and as soon as they could blink they were traveling through a nothingness.

**Ok, so not much of a cliffie but I wanted it to be a two part chapter type thingy, and I had to leave it somewhere. So I hope you liked it, and please review! Kisses! **

**Dominique**


	9. The Beginning of a Memory Part II

**ON WITH MY STORY! MUHAAHAHAHA! (That doesn't foreshadow anything, I just felt like being bad, and random. LOL!)**

**Disclaimer: I own bugger-all, and I always will, but wait what's this? Hold on I'm getting something... yes it's coming... oh yea, I own the plot don't steal it, please!**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Beginning of a Memory; Part II**

All three people landed with their eyes shut. Draco was the only one to land on his feet. He soon helped his wife and grandson up off the ground, which seemed to be moving underneath of them.

"Where are we Nanny?" asked Tommy.

"It looks like we are on the Hogwarts Express." Answered his grandmother.

"Indeed we are." Replied Draco. "And look right over there." He pointed at a trio of people. "Do you see that girl with those two gits?" His wife elbowed him in the gut, and he gave off a loud grunt. "Well that bushy-haired girl is the mu...ggleborn." Draco said catching himself. "Her name is Hermione Granger."

His wife smiled at him when she heard the name.

"Hermony?" Tommy struggled.

His grandmother kneeled down, and straightened his little jacket out, and said, "No dear Her-mi-one. I hear she was very nice, and also the smartest in her class."

Draco coughed, and she glared at him. He soon smiled, and said, "Oh yeah, but I bet I could outsmart her any day."

She smirked and waited a second, "Not right now honey, remember you are already sleeping on the sofa."

Draco frowned but then realized that Tommy and his wife were moving towards the trio.

"Wow this must have been our... I mean their first year at Hogwarts." Thankfully Tommy hadn't noticed her little mistake.

**(A/N: Ok so I was thinking that I wasn't going to say the Grandmother's name until the end, but it is getting difficult, and you all know it is Hermione anyway, so I am going to use her name when I can. NOTE: Tommy doesn't know his grandparents names... yet, but we will have to see where that takes us. Also, I know I already said this, but just a recap... he also doesn't know the story is about them.)**

Hermione looked at her young self. She was with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. At the moment she was in the middle of a conversation. (a/n: I know they don't start being friends at the beginning of the 1st book, but this is my story, and I want it this way, I like having things my own way, lol).

"_Harry, how was your summer, I just heard that you only found out you were a wizard like a couple days ago. Must have been quite a shock." Said Hermione._

"_Shock? Try a bloody brilliant discovery! He is 'the boy who lived' if you didn't notice." Ron tried to hold back yelling this throughout the train._

"_Well I must say I wasn't expecting it, but it feels like... I don't know... well at first I was afraid they had the wrong Harry, but now I know they didn't and I don't know, I guess it's just nice to finally have some place to belong to, if you know what I mean?" The dark boy named Harry said._

"_Don't worry Harry, I'm a muggleborn, I didn't know until the middle of summer either, so stick with me." Hermione said standing next to him._

"_OI! What about me? Just cause I'm a pureblood-" _

They missed the rest of his sentence, because Draco said, "Yeah a pureblood traitor."

"Malfoy! He is not a traitor if he is on the same side as you. Besides," she put her hands over Tommy's ears, "Voldemort is dead anyway." She said releasing her hands.

"Yeah but- wait what am I arguing with you for, I am part of the order, sometimes I think my father left a bit of him in me just so I wouldn't completely go soft. Well-"

Hermione sensed a cuss word coming and covered her grandson's ears again.

"Fuck the bastard!" continued Draco.

Hermione released again, and scowled at Draco, whether he was talking about his father or not, she hated when people swore. "Oh look we are moving towards the cabin, we should get in before the door closes.

There were three empty seats in the compartment, and Draco was sitting by himself, although he was sitting next to his wife to be, it felt very awkward.

"_So boys? What house would you like to be sorted into? I hear Gryffindor is splendid!" Hermione said with enthusiasm._

Draco scoffed.

"_Houses? Sorting? What the ruddy hell are you talking about?" asked Harry._

"_Harry, don't swear. (a/n: I don't consider hell a swear word, but I decided to make Hermione very strict on cuss words.) Sorting, it is when we are placed into our houses. They are where we will stay during the year, and we support our Quidditch team, and gain or lose house points, (a/n: am I missing anything). There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and worst of all, Slytherin."_

Draco once again scoffing, it was such a typical Hermione thing to say.

"_The dark lord himself was a Slytherin." She added._

"_Yeah and look where he ended up." Ron added with a sour face._

"_He didn't end up anywhere, Ronald, nobody knows where he is. He is missing." She replied._

"_Well I would much rather people know where I am, then be classified as missing." Ron snarled._

"_And that is where the two of you differ." She ended._

"_Wait. You mean, Vol-" Ron winced when Harry started to say the dark lord's name, "I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, went to Hogwarts?" _

"_Of course, Hogwarts was before he went bad, some even say it was during his stay at Hogwarts that he went wrong. But there are some that will say he has always been fucked in the brain." Ron answered him._

"_Ron don't swear, it is not promising." Hermione snapped._

Hermione remembered saying this exact same sentence to Draco earlier on in the week, and thought to herself, "Wow do I always sound like that."

Draco chimed in as though he were reading her mind, "Yes dear, scary isn't it?"

"I could make it two nights honey." She smirked and he shut up.

Tommy had not spoken during the conversation of the trio, he didn't even twitch when Ron swore. He was so engrossed in what the three had to say about the school.

"_So Harry what house would you like to be in?" asked Hermione._

"_Well you said Gryffindor sounds excellent, so I don't think it would hurt to be in that one."_

"_We are going to have to be fucking lucky to all get into the same house." Ron said with a nervous face._

"_RONALD!"_

Suddenly all went black. They were falling through nothingness once again. They were all expecting to be going home, but they were surprised to see themselves once again in the train.

"Ahh, this must be my, I mean Draco's side of the story." He said correcting himself. "This is serpent boy, Tommy, his name is Draco Malfoy."

"That is much easier," said Tommy as the ten-year old giggled with his grandparents. "Wait Malfoy? Are we related?"

"Well nobody is really sure... I guess you could say there is a slight resemblance, he holds the same bodacious looking body as all the Malfoy men hold. I'm sure we are connected somehow." Draco half lied.

Hermione just scoffed at her husband's conceitedness.

They walked into a compartment with four people, Three boys and a girl. It was a little more cramped in here, because there were only two seats left, so Tommy sat on his gran's lap.

"_Bloody waste this is. I could curse anyone here in this cart." Said a platinum blond boy who Tommy recognized to be this Draco Malfoy bloke. _

"_Yeah but aren't we not aloud to use those curses Draco?" asked a rather large fellow sitting across from the young Draco._

"_Is there anything in-between those ears of yours Goyle?" Goyle just looked at him, as though he had milk coming out of his nose. "Yeah that's what I thought. Who cares if we use dark magic you half wit, it isn't like we are here for the good side. As soon as I graduate, I am leaving that life behind, and joining the dark lord himself."_

"_WICKED!" said the other boy, who was also abnormally large._

"_You are so brave, Draco." Said the black-haired girl. She was sitting rather close to him and she was stroking his hair._

Hermione did not like this. She had a huge frown on her face.

"Don't worry sweetness, Pansy is a bitch and she deserved to end up in Azkaban!" said Draco. Tommy was completely oblivious to the fact that his grandfather was talking about one of the "characters" in the story and using them as though they were real.

"Language! I know, but it just doesn't feel right to look at her that close to yo-him."

Suddenly all went black, and they were falling through nothingness one last time. They ended back at home just next to the pensieve.

"WOW! THAT WAS GREAT! Is that all? That can't be the whole story! What was that Draco boy talking about a dark lord for? Why was he going to help him. That Hermony girl sure was pretty!" Tommy said all at once.

"Wow, you speak a lot for a ten year old!" Said Draco. "I will tell you all that in good time, and aren't you a little young to be thinking girls are pretty?"

"I'm almost eleven just so you know."

"I do know, two more weeks. When you come back as a matter of fact."

There was a small crash from a room down the hall.

"Sounds as though Paul is here. Tommy you better go fetch your coat. We will meet you in the sitting room." Hermione said to her grandson, patting his bum to get him moving along.

"Okay Nan. See you in a sec." Tommy said running off.

Draco and Hermione walked into the sitting room to find their son wiping soot off of his coat.

"SON!" Draco said with open arms.

They pulled into a masculine hug and then Hermione barged in to give her son a kiss.

"How are you son? And Mary (a/n: I can't remember if I mentioned his wife's name, but even if I did, it is now Mary, lol!), how is she doing?"

"She is doing well, she was going to come with me, but the phone rang." Said Paul.

"God son you aren't using muggle objects are you?" Draco shook his head.

"Dad you have a phone. Besides it is different now, most wizarding families have learned how to use them, they really are quite useful." Said Paul.

"Yeah but I didn't chose to get a phone. Your mother needs one supposedly. I don't know, whatever. Are you still coming next week for his birthday?" Draco asked.

"Yes father, everything will go ahead as we planned."

"Good man. Oh look who it is!" Draco gained a huge smile on his face when Tommy entered the room.

"Dad, you will never believe what we did!" cried Tommy.

"Uh Tommy? Can I speak to you in the hallway for a sec, man to man?" asked Draco coaxing his grandson out of the room. "What do you say to keeping the story our little secret? I don't think your father, let alone your mother would approve."

"Alright!" Tommy loved having special bonds with people, this secret would be his bond with his grandfather.

They said there goodbyes and that was that.

A couple hours later the two decided to go off to bed.

Draco tried to get into bed but Hermione chimed in just in time, "Uh , uh, uh, remember your little rendezvous with the sofa that you were so longing to go on?" She handed him a blanket and a pillow, and pointed towards the sofa.

Draco mumbled under his breath, "Women who needs them anyway."

"I heard that darling. Good night, sweet dreams." She said, "Knox"

Draco remembered his past few dreams, and was in the unknown that he would once again travel into another.

**My hands hurt from typing so I am going to stop there. Hope you guys like it so far... please review! Kisses!**


	10. A Terrifying and Quite Annoying Dream

**Disclaimer: Don't own diddly squat, but wait I own the plot, YAY! Please don't steal it!**

**A/N: ok so this chapter is kinda... I don't know CHEESY! So don't kill the girl with the cheesiness for a problem, it can be fixed, (mind you , you need three very experienced doctors, four large pills and a waterslide to fix things like that, LOL RANDOM!) And I ask you before you read this, not to ask any questions for this chapter, because I can already tell you that they will most likely be answered in the next chapter, and if they aren't then well it is three very experienced dr.s, four large pills and one waterslide for me then, not only does it cure cheesiness, but also lack of answering questions... ha I have no idea what I am talking about, LOL!)...**

**...And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho... (today that means on with the story, lol)(BTW thanks for all the great reviews, you guys ROCK!)**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Terrifying and Yet Quite Annoying Dream**

"You will bow down to me!" A hooded figure demanded to a bushy-haired girl. There were three people in this wicked dungeon. It was dark, save for a few torches in the wall, and the cobblestone floors were wet with grime.

She merely spat at his feet. There was a blond boy chained to the wall in the corner of the room, with his wand laying but five feet in front of him. He was very surprised at the girls bravery towards this "man."

"Hermione, just do it, before he kills you!" shouted the blond boy from the wall, to the bushy brunette.

"Draco you don't understand! He killed Harry's parents! I will not bow to a MURDERER!"

the said murderer laughed at this, "So, Potter's got himself a mudblood sticking up for him now has he? How low can a boy get. It's bad enough he hangs around that man you call a headmaster, but a mudblood? How sick can a man get?"

"Don't call her mudblood, you piece of shit!" bellowed Draco.

"You best choose your words wisely," said the hooded man, as he pointed his wand at Hermione, "you, of all people should know how nasty things can get around here, Mr. Malfoy."

"I am not my father! I do not work for murderers!" Screamed Draco trying to pull himself free. He may have been strong, but even his burly arms were no match for the steel ringlets, attached to the wall.

"CHOOSE YOUR SIDE MALFOY! I advise you to choose the one that has and always will prevail."

"Funny, I never knew you supported Dumbledore and the Order. Not a very predictable move on your account, if I may say so myself."

"WRONG ANSWER!" cried the hooded figure.

"_Avad-"_

He was cut off, "Expelliarmus!" (eek spelling?) the cloaked man's wand flicked out of his hand, but he was quick enough to summon it back within seconds.

"Ahh, Albus, so nice of you to drop by! I was just informing young Malfoy here about the slow and painful death his little mudblood friend is about to go through." He said, now gripping Hermione's shirt collar tightly, however she looked far from frightened. Annoyed in fact, possibly because of the vile vermin that was grasping her shirt collar. She was clearly not afraid of death.

"Now Tom, let's not do anything rash." Dumbledore said calmly.

'_How the fuck is he always so fucking calm?' Draco asked himself without words._

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY MUDBLOOD OF A FATHER'S NAME! YOU SHALL CALL ME BY MY PROPER NAME ALBUS!" demanded the hooded fellow who's hand dropped from Hermione and pointed his wand at Dumbledore instead. She was free to move, however she didn't.

"You are indeed right, Tom, and you should not be such a hypocrite and do the same."

Tom's blood was now boiling, and he yelled, "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!"

His attention was now fully on Dumbledore, and Hermione saw this as her chance to run to where Draco's wand was laying on the cobblestone floor. She grasped it and muttered a spell so as to silently break the chains off of Malfoy. She handed him his wand back.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Draco as he pointed his wand at Tom/Voldemort.

Voldemort let out a cry of pain, but failed to die. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! (my attempt of an evil laugh, lol) Did you honestly think that you could match me? Your Dark Lord?"

"YOU ARE NOT MY LORD!"

"Think again!" Voldemort said now pointing his wand at Draco and Hermione.

"NO! You think again!" A familiar voice yelled from the doorway.

Voldemort now had a look of fright in his eyes, something Draco had never expected to see. He pivoted on his feet to turn around, only to see 'the boy who lived,' Harry Potter. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the one and only Harry Potter, we meet again."

He was not able to continue his welcome.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort fell to the ground almost instantly. Dead, finished, finito, never to return (Haha, I just had to rub it in, even tho it was completely predictable.)

"How is that possible?" Dumbledore asked very confused.

"Are you blind, you old coot? Harry just killed Voldemort, and you are asking questions. Draco asked rudely (he may have been on his side, but Draco still wasn't fond of Dumbledore). Dumbledore paid no attention to the rude name he had just been called, and his jaw dropped in silence.

"Professor, he doesn't know, and neither does she." Said Harry.

"Later." Said the Headmaster, still in shock. "But Harry the 7th is still out there, how could he die?"

Draco was in shock that he had not found out by some random... inkling, Dumbledore was always in the know.

Harry shook his head, "That 7th one is gone. Nagini is dead. Lord Voldemort is dead."

Dumbledore and Draco's mouths dropped for different reasons. Dumbledore was shocked that Harry had been able to find the last horcrux (spelling?), and Draco was surprised to find that the snake, Nagini, that his father claimed to be such a wonderful creature 'in his world' was now dead. As for Hermione, this was all a bit much for her to take in, and she hit the floor, unconsciously at that. All three men rushed to her side.

There was no sun to wake him up. However there was a loud crash of thunder to welcome him into the day.

"Oh thank goodness it was only a dream, I thought I was going through it again." Draco muttered to himself while rubbing his eyes clean of sleep. He then realized he had just dreamed about Harry Potter killing Voldemort. "Damn it. Even in my dreams he has to save the day."

"Who has to save the day, darling." Hermione came in and kissed him on the head, welcoming him into the day.

'_She always has to walk in when I'm talking to myself, that is well annoying!' _he thought to himself as he answered crudely, "Harry – Bloody – Potter."

"DRACO!" she said hitting his up the backside of his head.

**Right so I know I kinda just killed Voldie off, but I can't stand writing about him, it gives me the heebie jeebies. Lol. Anyway here are the next five chapters as promised. Sorry I didn't have them up yesterday like I said I would, but I got a flu shot on Monday and I reacted so... don't kill me please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! KISSES!**


	11. author's note

Authors Note: I know we aren't supposed to do this... but oh well. As many of you know I have three stories so if you have read any farther than this chapter and you realized the plot was a bit funny then I apologize I put four chapters from another story, so if you read on you will find the right one's there now! Sorry about that... happy reading!

Dominique


	12. Squirrels and Such

**Hey hey hey, hows everyone... I'm fine... I just got my nails done for homecoming and they are driving me absolutely barmy! Oh well at least they look nice. Here is the next five chapters. I haven't typed my next chapter (after these five) yet, and it is really super long so it might not be up until Sunday (tomorrow is Homecoming). Anyway... if you were disappointed with the whole death of Voldemort being just a type of thing with no fight, don't be. I just didn't want there to be a big fight with a predictable ending is all. I just wanted him gone so I could on with the story, if you can grasp that. Plus I didn't really want to make it all about the fight and Harry, that is what J.K. is writing the 7th book for.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing... nothing... nothing... I don't want to say it but nothing (tear, sniffle), is (sniffle) mine (WAAAAHHH), oh wait but the plot is mine, (YAY) don't steal pwease! **

**On with the story...**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Squirrels and Such**

'_These dreams have got to stop. I am going mental. I already had to live through them actually happening now I have to relive them through my dreams, what bollocks." Draco thought._

"_Draco! Don't swear! What have I told you about that before? Besides what dreams have been driving you crazy?" Hermione was now standing in front of him, however she wasn't moving her lips. _

"_Bloody hell woman, get out!" Draco realized that Hermione was a trained telepath and leglimens, and kicked her out of his mind. (A/N: ok what is the difference, they both have to do with reading thoughts so get over that fact. LOL, JK)_

"Draco I don't see why you can't use normal language. Profanity is not the answer. Besides what were you saying about dreams? Have you been having the dream about the squirrel again? Remember what I said about that-" she was cut off.

"NO it was not about the squirrel! I have not had that dream since I was thirty, at least. Besides you said you would never bring that up again! And it is nothing just an overlapping dream that is completely annoying." He half lied.

Hermione remembered when he had talked so foully of her friend, and said with a smirk that she had inherited from her husband, "Oh I see, you were having masculine dreams about Harry Potter, and he won't let you have your way with him, that is why you were so annoyed with him this morning. Don't worry honey it is completely understandable." She giggled.

Realizing what she had just implied with the word masculine, he retorted, "I AM NOT HAVING DREAMS ABOUT HARRY POTTER, MASCULINE OR OTHERWISE! AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD NOT BARGE INTO MY MIND LIKE THAT!" he yelled and then saw the look of his wife's face, and quickly added in a pathetic tone, "I mean if you wouldn't mind darling."

"Well, well, well, if I wasn't mistaken I would think that the one and only Draco Malfoy is becoming a big old softy." She smirked, "Besides I was just looking out for you."

"I'm sorry, if I was worried about something then I would tell you." He kissed the top of her head. "Hey do you mind, Blaise and the boys have asked me to drinks in about an hour, can I go, please, ooh pretty please?" He asked as though he were five.

"I was wrong, you have gone soft," she said with a giggle (A/N: ok got a question... can old people giggle? Just trying to picture a sixty year old woman trying to giggle, and it always comes to me as thought she would... I don't know... chuckle. So answer this as kind of a poll in your reviews... Do old people giggle or chuckle. Just wondering. LOL). "Of course you can go, are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Yes I would suspect I will." He said with the happy smile of his ten year old grandson.

"Well I will see you at dinner then." She kissed him on the head and walked up the stairs.

'_Ok, now I have half an hour before I need to be in Dr. Levine's office,' Draco thought to himself, making sure to use his occlumency skills, after all he was a Malfoy and he had to keep his dignity. 'Thank goodness she bought the whole drinks bit. Women can be so thick!' he "chuckled" (do you see my point? Do they giggle or chuckle?) to himself._

Within five minutes he had apparated to a small alley in London so he would not be seen. However...

"What the bloody hell do you think you are playing at?" a homeless man asked while rubbing his hands over a trashcan fire. "Never mind, I think it is time I get some help anyway." And he walked away.

"Whoa that was damn close." Said Draco as he quickly walked out of the alley and into his least favorite part of the city. It was swarming with muggles, but then again so was the rest of the city. However, he just really disliked this particular part. He walked with his head down for about a block, and finally reached a set of stairs that led to a door of a house. He walked up to the top and looked at the plaque that said 'Dr. Levine PhD of Psychiatry Practices.' He saw the buzzer next to the plaque and remembered his first time coming here.

/Flashback/

'_I hate it here! Muggles everywhere.' Said a thirty or so Draco. He got to the staircase and looked up to the top of them to see a bronze plaque and a button with another plaque-like looking thing, only it had openings in it. He thought they looked like bars, but forgot the fact. 'Dr. Levine PhD of Psychiatry Practices. I guess this must be the place. Now how do I get in? I can't apparate in there, he is obviously a muggle, he will think I'm off my rocker.' He tried to open the glass door that was in front of the wooden one, but it was locked. He looked around to see if he could open it using his wand, but someone was bound to notice, and he just couldn't risk it. He knocked on the glass door, but it was so thin, he could barely hear the noise it produced. Once again looking at the plaque with bars and the button underneath it, he thought for a second. 'I wonder...' he said out loud pressing the button, and a buzzing sound came from inside the house. _

_Suddenly the plaque with bars spoke to him. 'Hello? Mr. Malfoy is that you? I will buzz you in.' Draco was very bewildered he had no idea what had just happened._

_Unexpectedly, there was another buzz that made Draco jump. He just stood there, and then the plaque with bars spoke again. 'Mr. Malfoy if this is you, you need to open the door before the buzzing stops, I know they are difficult to deal with these buzzers. I will buzz you in again.' The buzzing started again, and slowly Draco reached for the handle to the glass door and tried to turn it... Success! Draco was now able to open the wooden one behind it as well, and soon was standing in a nicely furnished foyer._

' _Ahh Mr. Malfoy, I presume.' A stout man of probably thirty-five said as he patted Draco on the back.'_

/End Flashback/

He pressed the white button, and had no trouble when Dr. Levine buzzed him in. In fact Draco knew exactly what to do. He went straight downstairs to what was known as the basement level. Downstairs was a wonderful looking office, with a green leather couch, and another green armchair. Also a desk and some very fine artwork occupied the room.

Behind the desk was the same stout man he had remembered from all his visits. The man had white hair along with a white mustache. He was wearing khaki dress pants with a white dress shirt, and red vest over it. He looked very business-like for a man of his age.The two men were of close age, the doctor was probably five years his senior.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy. Now what seems to be the purpose of you visit. Are you having that dream about the squirrel again, now remember what I told you about that-"

Draco cut him off, a tad bit annoyed that yet another person had brought that damn thing up again. "No, no Doctor it is not that dream. It is a dream but not that one, thank god!" he watched as the Doctor grabbed his clipboard and sat in the armchair across from the long couch that Draco was now spread across. "Now I hope you don't mind, but..."

"This is about the wizarding world? How delightful!" The Doctor said. Draco had once let it slip that he was a wizard, and just as he was about to jolt the doctor's memory, he blurted out that his niece was a witch, this comforted Draco immensely that he now did not have to cover up certain things about his problems. He still however was a tad bit uncomfortable with the fact that he was being helped by a muggle, and that would probably never change. "Please do begin!" Dr. Levine loved to hear about the adventures Draco and his friends had gone through.

"Well I have been having dreams about my past. They have not been consecutive dreams about what happened, but they have been in a certain order."

"Continue." The Dr. nodded.

"Well they start with when I met this girl, and then they escalade from there." Draco added.

"This girl, any importance of her to you now." He asked, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Well she is kind of my wife."

"Kind of?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"Well she is my wife." Draco added smiling at what the Doctor had just asked.

"I see. When did they start?"

"The dreams?" Draco asked, as the doctor nodded in reply. "Well they started when she said I had to sleep of the sofa." Draco was terribly embarrassed.

"And did you do anything or say anything after she said you had to sleep on the sofa?"

Draco remembered somewhere along the lines of thinking her to be a mud- and then he shot up on the sofa to a sitting position.

"_I am guilty of thinking that about her and now my dreams are telling me how lucky I am to have her. Wow this man is good!"_ Draco thought to himself as he looked at the doctor with a big smile. "You know what Doc, I think I figured it out. Thanks for your help again, you know how to work wonders!" said Draco as he cautiously shook the muggle's hand (he was still afraid he would get the Ebola virus, a muggle virus that his wife had told him about, a/n: lol hey sis)

"Well I do what I can, and that was the easiest session I have ever had with you. Well except that one session we had about the-" he was cut off.

"Squirrel I know doc, and don't bring it up again if you please. Bye, thanks again." Draco said walking back upstairs and out the two doors.

While he was at the psychiatrist's Hermione was beginning to wonder. "He's not at that blimen psychiatrist's again! Why can't he just talk to me?" She talked to herself. Just then the muggle phone rang, and she knew exactly who it was. "Why hello Dr. Levine."

"Yes, hello Mrs. Malfoy. He has just left. You can come now if you want."

She was not afraid to apparate in front of the doctor, unlike Draco, and within seconds she was inside his office.

"That still amazes me!" he said when she POPPED into the office. "Now you can have a seat if you like. Now it was nothing about the squirrel as you thought." He said with laughter at the thought of someone having a disturbing dream about a squirrel. "No in fact it was about you, and that is all I got out of him, because he suddenly figured it out for himself. Strange yet fascinating man you married there Mrs. Malfoy."

"I tell myself that everyday. Thanks again Doctor." She said. She remembered the first time she had asked him for information about Draco and the Doctors session, and she remembered how she had to resort to threatening him that she would hex him if he didn't, because of client confidentiality. She laughed at this and thanked the man and apparated away back home.

She noticed that Draco wasn't home when she got there. "That's odd; he should be home by now if his appointment is done. Maybe he went out to drinks after all." She said as she went to a bowl with water in it, it resembled a pensieve but much smaller in size and the liquid actually looked like water. She looked into it and circled her wand over it three times and said, "Show me Draco!"

There was a flash of light, and the water changed into a live picture of a pub. However it was not what you would expect it to look like, it was completely empty, even the bartender was missing. She thought this to be extremely odd, and decided to find out what was going on.

She muttered a spell and a little sign appeared over the bowl, which read, 'Marty's Pub, in Piccadilly Circus."

Hermione noticed this name and realized it was a wizard's pub, and ran to the living room with a large fireplace. She ran towards the fireplace and reached into a porcelain vase (which was very decorative, probably cost a fortune). She pulled out some floo powder, and rushed inside the fireplace, and yelled, "Marty's Pub, in Piccadilly Circus!'

Within a minute or so she was standing in an empty pub. All the chairs were on top of the tables and there was no music playing, it was obviously closed. "But why is Draco here if it is closed? I don't even see him." She spoke to soon, and screamed...

000000000000000000

**So I there is chappie eleven... I am getting started on the next one right... now! REVIEW!**

**Dominique**


	13. Explanation Please

**Right so on with the show... thanks to all who are reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own bugger all. That means nothing if you didn't get the piccie.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Explanation Please**

"Ugh my head hurts." Draco rubbed his head viciously.

He quickly looked around the room, he noticed it to be the one with the pensieve in it. Although the pensieve was gone, it wasn't even on the shelf where they kept it. In fact, nothing was on the shelf, or in the room on that note. The room was empty, all except for a rugged beat down, navy green sofa. It was the same green sofa that he had woken up on so many times in the past week, however it had been up in the master bedroom.

"Hmm, the Mrs. Must have been moving things about while I was gone. But where is the rest of the shit –"he slowly looked to the door, expecting to see his wife ready to scold his choice of words. "Why it looks as though it did, before we bought the dump." He laughed at this, a Malfoy buying a dump was like an oxymoron.

He heard voices in the foyer, they sounded very familiar.

"Ooh it's beautiful!" a young girl (of about twenty it sounded) gasped, as Draco heard the front door click shut.

He was still in the empty room. Then he heard another familiar voice, however he could not put his finger on where he had heard it before.

"I showed this house to you mother and father before they decided to buy their lovely house. It still hasn't been sold, and that was over twenty years ago." A lady said with a vibrant accent.

"Why do I recognize that little speech? Sandy Skeeter told me that before we bought this house." Draco spoke to himself softly and then he realized what she had just said. "Wait why is someone showing my- our house? And what does she mean it hasn't been sold for twenty years? I mean we live here, this is my house. Wait a second-"

"Why is there something wrong with it?" Draco heard a voice snap back to the lady. He now knew where he heard these three voices before. Slowly walking towards the door, that was only opened about an inch or so, he felt himself beginning to sweat profusely **(A/N: ew sixty year old Draco sweating a lot, lol). **He reached for the doorknob, but before he could grasp it, the oak door flung open and sent the old man flying to the middle of the room. However the people who entered the room didn't seem to notice him, as though he had an invisibility cloak on.

Draco's eyes were shut in pain but he could hear voices inside the room, moreover he could hear chuckling. He knew this laugh, he had heard it before, and many a times to his misfortune.

"Haha, goodness no dear child. Your father thought it to be a disgrace to his family name, and we can respectfully say that the word disgrace and Lucius Malfoy don't mix very well."

"A disgrace? Why? I think it's beautiful! I love it! I want this one, that is if it is fees able of course!" The young girl said excitedly.

"Nonsense, money is of no object! If you are happy, then I'm happy. We'll take it!" the young man said seriously.

Draco now had his eyes wide open. He was looking at himself and his wife, only not. The two of them could not have been older than twenty. He did nothing except stand there with his gob wide open.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy? It won't disgrace the Malfoy name?" The lady who turned out to be Sandy Skeeter (sister of Rita Skeeter) asked in a shocked way. "I only showed you this house because I had to, I didn't actually think you'd want it Mr. Malfoy!"

"Please. Draco, Mr. Malfoy is my father and he's in Azkaban. If you ask me, he is the disgrace. Besides if it makes that git miserable and this beau," he wrapped his arm around the girl, and pulled her close, "happy, then I'm game."

"Draco, hun, you can't just do this out of spite. I want you to actually like the house!" said the girl. Her hair was quite bushy, and she was wearing some casual jeans and a logo t-shirt saying 'Bulgarian Quidditch' on it.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I can Hermione, and besides it isn't out of spite I love the house!" said the young Draco.

"Liar." Spilled Draco sr. as he clasped his mouth, afraid the three people would hear him. They didn't, however, why it was as though Draco (sr.) wasn't even there, as though he was in the pensieve, and this was part of the memory he had received from Dumbledore. _'But I wouldn't come into the memory without Hermione and Tommy! What is going on?" he asked himself through thought._

"Are you sure?" he heard the young Hermione ask the young Draco.

"Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy, have I ever lied to you?" he asked with a smirk, knowing what his answer would be.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked in reply.

He laughed, "well I'm not lying now."

_Draco sr. thought, 'yes you are.'_

"I love this house!"

'_No you don't.'_

"And I want to buy it!"

'_No you don't!" Draco sr. screamed in his mind._

"Okay sweetie, than let's do it." She smiled and kissed him hard to show how happy she was.

Draco twisted this and replied, "What right in here, in front of her? Wow Hermione I have changed you!"

Hermione hit him in the gut, and said, "Just sign the papers you horny little bastard!"

"Did Hermione Granger- I mean Malfoy just cuss? Shame on you!" Young Draco mocked.

'_That's funny; I was just thinking the same thing. Great minds think alike, seeming as we do share one mind.' Draco sr. thought._

She gave him that look that said 'if you don't sign you don't get any tonight.' Draco sr. knew it all too well, he had received it many times in the past few weeks **(A/N: gross image of sixty year old people doing it, yuck!). **It made both Dracos shudder and the young one soon asked to get on with it, before he burst.

Draco sr. had gotten all caught up in the selling of the house, that he forgot about the situation he was int. "Oh well, you get a crap house, but at least she's happy, and you having an extremely good hair day, if I may say so myself." He had said this out loud, but still no one noticed. However, as he said it, you Draco's hand smoothed over the back of his head.

"Well then, you can move in whenever." Sandy Skeeter excitedly said, as she picked up the paperwork. She was much like her sister; however she didn't find humor through other people's dismay. She shook each of their hands and they slowly left in a conversation full of small talk.

After the three of them left, Draco found himself back on the lumpy, green sofa. "Did she just sell my house, to me... again? This is not normal (lol, shoutout to PetroleumJellyDotOne)!"

"Well of course it's not normal, what did you expect to see when you were in a coma? Honestly, people these days!" A man of about twenty five said casually. He had just appeared there as though by apparition.

Draco backed up to the arm of the sofa, and gaped at the man. Not because of him just appearing in front of him, he had seen people apparate many times before, however he was a little surprised that people could use magic in dreams, if this was a dream.

"C-coma? How? That's not possible, how did this happen?"

"Oh it is possible Mr. Malfoy." The man said calmly.

"For the last time my name is Draco! I don't want anything to do with my father, whether he is dead or not!" Draco screamed. The younger Draco had made it obvious he didn't want to be called Mr. Malfoy either. It seems, that that was when Draco had really started to hate his father, because he was still going on about hoe he was the disgrace. "And how is it possible? What happened? Explanation please!"

"Well, even though the Dark Lord is dead, has been for decades, you know there are deatheaters still out there right?"

"Of course! I still get offered to join those retards." Draco answered annoyed. " But it was only Blaise, Crabbe, and me in the pub. And they lost their marks the same day as me, when Voldemort was killed. Something about not being faithful enough or something like that, only those who were 'Faithful' kept theirs. Don't get me wrong we had lost our faith that horrid day, but we thought we were going to be killed, by those who were 'faithful'. Anyway they wouldn't have done this to me. I am completely lost."

"That's okay, I thought you might be. That's why I come with answers for you. You say you three were the only ones in the pub. Can you tell me how long you had planned to meet with them?" asked the man. He had uncontrollable black hair, and black round glasses. He looked remarkably like...

'_Potter.' Draco thought with a frown on his face. _"Why are you asking me? I thought you had all the answers." Draco snapped as though her were talking to Harry.

The man frowned and said, "well nobody is perfect are they? Now if you please, this is the last piece to the puzzle. How long were you going to meet with them?"

Draco tried to think for a minute, he finally remembered the conversation through the fireplace. He began to tell the story.

/Flashback/

"_Blaise? Oh hello Crabbe, is Blaise in? Draco asked. Blaise and Crabbe had been roommates since they got out of Hogwarts. Draco thought this bizarre seeming as they were now... well old._

"_Oh yeah, I'll go get him. Just a sec, mate." Crabbe said as he left the room, leaving Draco by himself in the fire._

_Draco waited a good five minutes until he heard a 'POP' and another 'POP' and then two thuds, one louder than the other. I was as though two bodies had just dropped to the floor, and Crabbe was a good bit heavier than Blaise. However just two minutes late Crabbe and Blaise came out with smirks on their faces._

"_What took you guys so long? And what the bloody hell were you doing?" bellowed Draco through the fire._

_The two had worried faces on now. They soon said, "Garden gnome in the kitchen. Nasty little buggers."_

"_Well I was just going to ask if you wanted to come and hang out at Marty's Pub in Piccadilly Circus." Draco asked as though he suspected something._

"_Sure." Crabbe said._

"_We were just about to contact you as a matter of fact." Blaise said confidently. Just then Crabbe whispered something in his ear, and Blaise said, "Oh yeah, we only have about an hour though, will that do?"_

"_Wait a minute why would you come and contact me if you only had an hour to spare?" Draco asked._

"_Well while we were in the other room, we got a message by owl and it was a reminder that we have to meet some people at the ministry." Blaise said nervously._

"_I thought you said you were distracted by a garden gnome."_

"_That too." Crabbe chimed in._

"_Whatever, an hour is plenty of time for a couple of butterbeers, maybe even a firewhiskey." Draco said as his head disappeared from the fire._

_/End Flashback/_

"Stop right there Mr. Mal-Draco. That's all I need to hear." The man said smiling. "It seems as though you have been a part of the deatheaters cunning plan. To do what, we are not sure yet. However, we now know that they have simply been using none other than the polyjuice potion."

"The polyjuice potion?" Draco questioned.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, you hear two pops. That would have been the deatheaters apparating to your mates house. Then you heard two thuds, your friends most likely being petrified so the potion could be finished with a hair from each. And lastly, they only had an hour to have drinks. And everybody knows that the polyjuice potion only lasts for about an hour." He smiled.

"I see. What are you smiling about? I don't see anything funny about me being in a coma!"

"No, no, of course not." Said the man continuing to smile, and even laugh a little bit.

"Than what is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I thought he was joking. I never expected him to actually be right."

"About what?" Draco snapped.

"Your stupidity." He said bursting into laughter. "I never expected a Malfoy to be stupid. You can't even put your own coma together!"

"What? My stupidity?" Draco asked enraged. The man nodded. "And who may I asked is calling me stupid?"

"My son."

"And who is your son?"

"Harry Potter." The man said plainly but still with a giant smile on his face.

**Right so there is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please read and review! Much love. Dominique**


	14. Seven Months

**Alright number 13 coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I have too much on my mind to worry about owning Harry Potter. If I owned him and the rest of the ppl, I wouldn't be at school getting an edumacation, I would be sitting writing the next book (god I wish she would hurry up, haha it's been like two months since the last one came out... jeeze I'm impatient!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh before I forget, my sister and I are writing a fic together, you should read it. Our pen-name is DracosPetroleumJellyGal. CHECK IT OUT!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Seven Months**

**Hermione's POV**

**(A/N: by the way, b/c of Draco's current situation, I am going to put it in two different point of views. I should have put the last chappie in Draco's POV but I forgot. I know, I know death threats, but please trust me it is for the best! )**

"DRACO!" I screamed rushing over to the immobile body on the ground, knocking over a few chair on the way.

I reached for his pulse, but was disappointed (actually a little more than disappointed) to find it beating at only 2 beats per minute (A/N: haha my sister thought that that was normal, lol, LOSER!). I was quick to act on the slow heart rate. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I said wandless (come on I am Hermione!) Soon enough Draco's body was levitating in the air, and I whispered a spell to myself..

The was a loud 'CRASHBANGBOOM,' "Good it's here." I led him out of the empty bar and there stood and extremely beat up blue Ford Anglia (A.K.A. Ron's flying car). I lay him in the back and went to the right side to start the car. It soon lifted off the ground, hardly sounding like a purring kitty, and we were off the St. Mungo's.

"Just don't look down, Hermione, don't look down." I whispered to myself as I drove higher to get out of sight from the muggle cars.

I was finally at St. Mungo's and I once again levitated my husband. I floated him straight into the emergency ward.

Reaching the ward, I yelled, "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The ward's waiting room (A/N: I have always wondered why emergency rooms have waiting rooms, I mean isn't it supposed to be an 'emergency', lol) was empty, including nobody behind the registration desk. That is until a head popped out from under the counter.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" a very calm nurse asked with a smile.

Now was when I started to panic, "WHAT CAN YOU DO FOR ME? MY HUSBAND IS UNCONSCIOUS AND YOU ASK WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR ME?"

"Yes, your husband is being taken care of as we speak." She said once again with a smile.

"But-" I turned to where my husband was floating. He wasn't there, and I didn't like this. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HUSBAND?" I didn't even flinch when I cussed.

"He is in room 2301. But I suggest you have a sit down before you go in." the nurse said happily.

"The hell I will! Show me where to go NOW!" I bellowed the smile right off here face. The nurse could see me reaching for my wand, and so she quickly obliged.

"Right this way Madam."

We walked down a silent hallway (well for an emergency ward that is) and we finally reached room 2301. I soon stopped dead in my tracks. "I can't go in there."

"Why not Mrs. Malfoy?" the nurse asked confused. "Didn't you just ask me to bring you here?"

"No, I mean what if he's dead? I don't know what I would do." I softly said as a tear dropped down my cheek.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." The nurse said wrapping her arms around me, trying to avoid being eaten up in my hair (yes it was still bushy, it may be gray, but that doesn't mean it can lose it poofiness... unfortunately.) "Now go and see your husband." I sniffled, nodded, wiped a tear, and mumbled "ok."

Slowly I walked towards the door. I heard voices inside, and so she turned the knob to open the door. To my dismay, it wasn't Draco's voice, it was only the doctor's.

"Ah Mrs. Malfoy, I presume. Please come in." said a dark haired man of about 30 maybe.

I came in and looked only at Draco. I sat down in a chair next to the bed and finally looked at the doctor.

"I am Doctor-" he got interrupted.

"What's wrong with him Dr.?" I asked. I couldn't give a rats' ass about his name, right now. If I wanted to know that could just look at his nametag, which oddly enough he wasn't wearing one.

"Well unfortunately, your husband is going to be out for quite some time. I have only had one other patient like this before. It is a very rare type of coma."

"C-coma?" I whispered.

"Yes. The Accom-Plishio (A/N: haha completely made that up, lol) coma to be exact. You see this is the only coma that Doctors can predict when the patient will wake up. The name has something to do with it. If you put the hyphenated word together it says-"

"Accomplishio." I said bringing out the bookworm in me. "Accomplish"

"Precisely. Now we can't figure out how the patients will accomplish anything in a coma, but we can figure out the time period that they will be sleeping." I scoffed, at this, "We know, bizarre, but we will take what we can get."

"Is this all you know?" I asked.

"No." said the nurse who had hugged her before.

"We know that in the person's dreams, we have to assume they accomplish what they have to in their dreams; but in them, they will experience a much longer time period, than we will be waiting for them to wake up."

This confused me, "What do you mean?"

"Well take your husband's case. He is going to be sleeping for seven months."

"SEVEN MONTHS!" I tried not to yell, however unsuccessful.

"Yes but to him, it could be seven years, or even seven decades." The doctor said calmly, "However long it takes him to accomplish his goal."

"Seven months." I whispered in shock as I looked towards Draco.

"Sometimes loved ones can use telepathy, but I does not always work. We will leave you two alone now. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." The doctor said as he left, I felt as though on my first day of school when the teacher explained the rules and then asked if we had any questions.

I whispered one more time, "seven months."

**Right so a lot of you are probably really confused right now... don't worry it will all start to fall into place soon enough! Please read and review! Dominique**


	15. Changes and a New Beginning

**Really sorry if the last chapter was kinda confusing hopefully it will start to clear up for you guys! Review please!**

**Btw, for the most part this will be in Draco's pov, I will only label what pov it is, when it isn't his, just so we're clear.**

**Disclaimer: I own didily squat, when it comes down to HP, (Yeah I know what the piss!), but the plot is mine... NO STEALING! Hehe.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Changes and A New Beginning**

"What the fuck! Does he have to show up everywhere! Holy fucking shit almighty (a/n: sometimes I just yell out random swears, lol), it's like when I married her I married him as well, whatever more?" I yelled as I stood up and grasped my hair.

"Excuse me, but that is my son you are talking about!" James Potter snapped at me.

"Yeah, ok, did you know that you are only like what 30, and he is now in his sixties, bit odd if you ask me." I smirked at this statement.

"Do I really look thirty?" James asked. I just looked at him... what the piss, he is dead, what the fuck does it matter if he looks thirty or not.

"Why the hell does that matter, I am in my own little situation here!" I yelled.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. At least I should of, I did grow up with a Malfoy scum like yourself."

"Excuse me?" I asked a tad bit angry, but then realizing that he was talking about my father, I spoke quickly, "Oh, you mean my father, well I don't blame you for hating me then, I would."

"Whoa, excuse me, but did I just witness a Malfoy speak badly of his own flesh and blood? Quick put the flag out, this is a memorable day!" James said almost laughing.

"Shut up Potter!" I snapped. "How would you know anything about family, you're dead!"

I instantly saw his face go pale, this was obviously the wrong thing to say to a man who gave his life up for his son. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I'm stupid, I had a family when I grew up, and you lost yours for your family. It was wrong of me to say that. It's just that, ever since, God I don't know, I met her, I... I..."

"Saw the light, and finally did the right thing?" he asked, with a sarcastic tone, although Draco knew he was being serious.

"Yeah, it was like I didn't care what happened to me, as long as she was safe. I knew the day would come, when 'he' would come for me, and I thought if I could prevent that I would do anything to get that done. My life wasn't important, as long as she was safe, and he came in between that. So I did what I had to, to keep her safe." I looked up at James and he had a small smile on his face. "Wow, I think I know how you felt the night he came to your house."

"Yeah." James started, then he smiled, "But it was all worth it, wasn't it?"

"Losing my faith, and almost killing myself and my now wife, absolutely." I felt myself begin to smile.

"I don't believe it, I never thought I would see the day a Malfoy would go soft. Now I have witnessed, one put down a pureblood, stick up for a muggleborn, and not care about himself. This really is a good day!" James now had a big smile on.

"I don't get it, why are you smiling, you lost everything."

"Yeah but I lost it for a great cause. Without me dying, my son wouldn't be where he is today, not the whole 'boy who lived' thing, but he wouldn't have his life, and I wouldn't be able to live without knowing, he couldn't have had a chance."

"Wow I never thought I would agree with a Potter." I scoffed.

James just smiled.

"Right, so how do I get out of this... coma" I gulped.

"Well we don't know for sure, all we know is that a lot of things are going to happen, and quite fast at that." James scrunched his face when he said this, as though he were suggesting something.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?"

"As much as I would love to insult you, the way you did my son, no there is nothing wrong with your face, but like I said, things will be changing quite fast." His facial expression didn't change though.

I quickly walked to where the mirror hung over the fireplace. It was an ugly thing, but Hermione insisted on keeping it there, when we moved in. I looked in, and quickly jumped back in horror, causing myself to fall down. "Ahh."

I soon saw a hand reach out and grab mine, pulling me up off the floor. "Like I said... fast."

"What the fuck is going on. I look like the Draco who just walked in! This can't be right!" I yelled, as I looked into the mirror again.

My platinum hair was back, I had soft un-wrinkled skin, and I didn't look a day over 19. I was wearing a black knitted sweater, and black sweats, a usual from when I was younger.

"Well _young_ Draco," James said putting emphasis on the word young, "I have just been informed not too long ago that you are in something called the Accomplishio Coma."

'_Why does that sound familiar?' I asked my mind._

'_You really should listen to your wife; she can be quite smart sometimes.' My conscience said smartly._

'_Quite? The woman's a fricken encyclopedia!' I yelled in my thoughts._

"As in accomplish." He added.

"Right. So I have to accomplish something?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Any suggestions?" I asked clueless.

"Wow, you really are thick." James said as I looked at him with an angry face. "Just think through your life, about the things that you did, wish you did, and wish you hadn't."

'_He's talking about when I was in school and wanted to be a deatheater isn't he?'_

'_Look out Sherlock, looks as though you might have some competition!' the voice said._

'_Shut up.'_

"So I have to go back in time, and not be a deatheater? In other words I have to be soft?" I asked.

"That would be one way around it I guess, but technically you are not going back in time, because you are in a coma... so basically..." James said looking at me strangely again.

I looked down, and saw that I had changed clothes. I was wearing my Hogwarts robes. I quickly turned around to look in the mirror, and realized that I was now eleven years old.

"You have to just do it all over again." He said with a smirk.

"What the fuck? I don't have to go back to school do I? What the piss!"

James was now smirking at me. "Now who's young?"

"Shut the hell up Potter!"

"Watch your language Mr. Malfoy." He said still smirking it was clear he was enjoying this.

I was about to start a big row, but then realized I had to be 'nice Draco' from now on. "Okay, let's go be nice." I said completely sarcastically

I started walking towards the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"Don't you remember? Me equals dead man. Geese man you need to brush up on our common sense skills!"

"Oh right, so what I just go to school and be nice."

"That would be a start." And I sighed and started to walk away.

"Say hello to my son."

"How is it do you know so much about me, if you are dead and he is alive?" I asked turning around before I left.

"My son has been in quite a few comas in his life, we have had the chance to talk quite a lot."

"Right. So where are you going to go?"

"Well as soon as you walk out that front door, you will be at King's Cross Station about to say goodbye to your mother. It will be like you were never here, however you will have the knowledge of what you have to do. Basically you have been given a chance to redo your life; it won't even seem as though you know what the future holds. Soon enough you will soon realize what you have to do to accomplish what you need to, and all your memories of the future will disappear until you wake up again. Anymore questions?"

"No I think that is just about all I can take for now, I will figure this out, I am a Malfoy after all."

"Yes you are." James said in a matter of fact way. "Now I suggest you get out of here, your mother is waiting for you to get back from the restroom."

"Thanks." I managed to say.

"No problem. And Draco... good luck!"

I walked out of the door, and soon found myself just outside the men's room at the train station. I knew exactly where my mother was standing, and walked straight over to her. My father had "business" he had to attend to, in other words he was with his mistress, and couldn't bother to haul his fat ass out to see me off to my first day at Hogwarts.

"Draco there you are sweetie, quick you don't want to be late, now give me a kiss and go on your way. Your father wouldn't want you to be late; it would put a bad mark on the Malfoy name."

My rage was still in me, and I still had my anger. James told me this would soon go away, but right now I was going to take advantage of it. "Wouldn't want to do that now." I said it sarcastically but I don't think my mother caught it.

"No we wouldn't. Now go, have fun, and make me, I mean us proud." She said remembering her lying, cheating scum for a husband would be asking her what she had said, later on, (most likely using a truth serum).

"Goodbye mother." And I walked through the wall, as though I had done it many times before, well if you think about it, I had.

The Hogwarts Express was steaming in a dormant position at the platform. I saw tons of people rushing about trying to get their stuff on board. My mother had arranged for my stuff to be put on ahead of time, one of the many pluses of being a Malfoy. I walked towards the door of the train, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Trevor! Trevor! Has anyone seen a toad name Trevor?" a girls voice called out. He quickly turned around, and bumped into someone.

'_What? I don't remember this happening.' I thought as I hit the ground._

'_Don't you ever listen? James said that some things might change, he doesn't know why but they just do.'_

'_Wow, I must have missed that part.'_

'_Yeah.'_

I pushed myself off of the ground and brushed off my robes. Then I looked up to see who I had bumped into. It was a tall lanky red-head. He had a terrified face on.

"Weasly." I said harshly.

Ron's face soon changed from terrified, to livid.

"What do you want, _Malfoy!_" he asked.

I then remembered that I had to be 'nice.'

"Nothing, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I should have been more careful." Not believing what I just said, in fact it made me want to hurl. Apparently he felt the same way.

"Yeah whatever Malfoy, just leave me alone."

"Fine." I said looking around for the girls voice, as Ron pushed past me. She was gone, most of the people were now on the train, and I could see the conductor coming out to tell everyone last call. I decided to look for her inside, and climbed up the entrance steps of the train.

**Right, so not much of a hanger there... but I'm sure you'll live, lol. Right so one more chapter, and then I am going to start the new chappie. I can't wait! Kisses Dominique**


	16. A Train Ride and Yet Another Sorting

**Okay, so here is # 15... after this one I am going to start writing the oober long chapter sixteen... I swear, I have written it out on notebook paper and it has taken up 41 pages... like I said oober long. Anyway... **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Train Ride and Yet Another Sorting**

As I closed the train door behind me, the train instantly started to move. I jolted forward but was able to catch my balance, by grasping onto a railing along side the wall. Straightening myself, and brushing the wrinkles out of my robes, I began to walk the Hogwarts Express corridors.

I looked inside various compartments, and saw that near enough all of them were filled with students. After searching about twenty-five, I found one that happened to be completely empty. I opened the door and found it to be quite cold inside, and a loud rushing sound filled the room.

I peered around the berth, and soon found a small hole in the window.

"Gee I wonder why nobody wanted to sit here." I said shaking my head.

The train was separated into seven carts, one for each year, I was obviously sitting in the first years cart. Unfortunately for most first years they didn't know much magic. Unlike me who had been brought up under the direct teachings of my father. I knew quite a lot of magic for a first year, and was able to fix the perforation in the window with ease. Soon I was sitting in a perfectly normal compartment with nothing wrong with it, plus the fact that I didn't have those two oafs, Crabbe and Goyle, with me. Nope, it was silent, and it was lovely.

I sat sideways on the bench, with my back towards the wall, and my legs stretched out on the red bench. I put my arms behind my head and slowly closed my eyes, in ecstasy. I was thinking about nothing, but I could hear something in the back of my mind... it was church bells. I didn't think deeper into the bells, I just listened to them as I relaxed.

I relaxed for about ten minutes, until I heard my compartment door open, and I soon jumped up into a sitting position.

"Excuse me, but I have searched everywhere, and this is the only place with room, could I?" It was a medium sized (height wise) girl, with bushy hair, in fact it was quite uncontrollable. She had a large bag filled with books in it, and a large smile crossed her face. It was Hermione.

My face lit up with a large smile as I looked at my future wife. "Sure, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks." She said as she sat down across from me and pulled out a pencil (a/n: I have decided that they can also use pencils as well as quills.), and a piece of parchment.

She turned herself into the position that I was earlier in, and was facing the window. She slowly began to sketch something, I had no idea what it was, and she obviously had no idea who I was, because the other Hermione would have never sat in a compartment with me, this I know for a fact.

"So Hermione which house do you want to be in?" I asked not realizing that she hadn't told me her name yet.

"How do you know my name? I never told you." She looked up with a questioning face.

'_Quick think, Malfoy, think.' I thought, as I looked around the room._

Suddenly my eye caught her bag, with a small tag on it saying her name. '_Perfect.' I thought as I smiled._ "It says it on your name tag on your bag. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way."

"Oh. Very observant, and nice to meet you." She said smiling. "I don't know, I heard Ravenclaw is a very smart house, but-" I cut her off.

"You don't want to be in that pansy house." I said harshly, yet jokingly.

"You didn't let me finish." She said smiling.

'_God please don't let her say Gryffindor.' I thought with a grimacing face on the inside, on the outside I was still smiling._

"But I hear Gryffindor is a very promising, and noble house, to be in, so I think I would like to be in that one. But for all I know, I could be in Slytherin." She said looking back down at her sketch.

As much as it would have pleased me for her to be in Slytherin, I didn't see it happening, and just scoffed. "You a Slytherin, please."

I didn't mean for her to take this as an insult, but that is how it went down. "Excuse me. Am I not worthy enough to be in Slytherin?"

"That is not what I meant, but I have never now a..."

"A what a muggleborn, a mudblood? Well it just so happens that there has been many of 'my type' who has been in that house!" She yelled.

"That is not what I was going to say. I was going to say that you are not-" She cut me off again.

"If you say I am not smart enough to be in the house, then I will hex you into the oblivion!" She said.

Just then the door opened again, and Neville Longbottom walked in. My face suddenly went grim.

"Oh hi Neville." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hi Hermione, Trevor got loose again. Could you help me?"

"Sure, I'd love to help. Or am I not smart enough to find a pet toad Mr. Malfoy."

"That is not what I was going to say!" I bellowed.

""Save it Malfoy. Just leave her alone." Neville actually stood up for someone, wow that was a change, but then I realized that he was petrified of what I would do to him next.

"Fine. Get out." I snapped as I lay back down on the bench. The two left and I was alone again. "I was going to say you are too nice to be in Slytherin. You are not mean enough." I said out loud to myself, falling back asleep.

The train jolted again, and I fell off the bench. I had slept the whole way, thankfully I had my robes on, well my casual ones at least, I still hadn't been sorted. Part of me wanted to be in Slytherin again, but the other part said it was way too much work to keep up that reputation. Oh well we would just have to see wouldn't we.

We reached the boats, and I soon found an empty one. Where the hell were Crabbe and Goyle? Whatever like I gave a damn.

I got into the boat, and I soon heard a "Hmph." From behind me.

I turned around and smiled, when I found Hermione standing there with her arms folded.

"Hello, Hermione." I said happily.

"Hi." She said gruffly. "Look there are no other boats, and I need to get across the lake somehow, can I share with you."

"Sure." I said getting out helping her in. She didn't take my help and got in by herself. "Fine, fall in for all I care." I said harshly, completely forgetting my "accomplishment."

"I am quite capable of getting in myself, Malfoy." There it was that name that she called me, Malfoy, it was a hate name.

"Fine you little mudblood." I said, now the accomplishment was nothing to me. I could be nice, but I didn't have to be nice to her right now.

The boat ride was silent after I said this. I actually think she didn't hear what I said. We finally reached the castle, and I let out a large sigh. I saw her walk off, and she saw Neville who was talking with another girl. They became chatty, and then I saw two people I hated more than ever. Potter and Weasle-Bee.

'_Be nice Draco, just ignore them, and they will ignore you.' I thought. Wow this was going to be difficult, and I still hadn't thought about how I would get out of the whole trying to be a deatheater thing._

Minutes later we were in the great hall surrounding the sorting hat. Hermione had been called up the stand. She sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the ratty old hat on her head.

About ten seconds later the hat yelled out Gryffindor. She was happy, I could see it in her eyes, and not just her smile. She walked up to the Gryffindor table, and then after about five more people, I was called.

I sat on the stool, and McGonagall was actually able to place the hat on my head, before it could yell out something.

"_So you have to be nice do you? And make an accomplishment, well those are hard tasks for a Malfoy now aren't they. Now usually I would put one like this in Gryffindor, but they claim you to be smart. Now usually I would also put one like yourself in Gryffindor, but let me challenge you and see you accomplish something in... _SLYTHERIN!" the hat started talking to me, and then he yelled out my house. I wasn't that happy, but I was glad I wasn't in Gryffindor. Except for the fact that she was in that house, it would do nothing for me, plus the fact that my father would be livid, and probably kill me, not that I care about him anymore.

Dumbledore gave his traditional speech, and the feast began. I didn't eat much. As much as I was mad at her at this moment, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Hermione.

**Right... so how was it? I hope you guys are liking this... now hit the small purple button to review... cause you know you want to... ok I want you to, but still HIT THE DAMN BUTTON! I love you all, lol, Dominique**


	17. Five Years Go By

Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much for your reviews, I'm so sorry if you read chapter's eleven –thirteen the first time I posted them and they were the chapters from my other story, haha I had a little trouble with that... anyway I fixed that problem so all the right chapters are there now. Here is this long chappie I've been promising you guys... hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nuttin.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Five Years Go By**

My year went by like it did the first time, horribly. I met my worst enemies, Potty and Weaslebee. I was trying to nicely apologize to Hermione and the two goons came up and told me, and I quote, "shove off." So much for getting along with the light side. I ended the year off with a bang too, (note the sarcasm). On the last day of school, the Dark Lord himself came to visit me.

0000000000000000

"Ahh, young Malfoy. I hear you want to follow in my footsteps."

"Yeah... not so much." I said cynically. As much as I hated and wanted to kill Voldemort, I was surprised to see this "Dark Lord" smack dab on the back of Quirrel's head, plus that and the fact that I knew killing Voldemort wasn't what my accomplishment was meant to be. No I knew that that was Potty's job, and Potty's job alone. Besides I don't want all that attention, well of course I want attention, I was still a Malfoy after all, but right now I was stressed enough with this damn accomplishment.

"What was that?" My ass of a father asked while grabbing me by the hair.

"I mean, yes my lord." As much as I loathed my father, I knew what he could do to me, let alone what Voldemort could do, so I obliged.

"Good, good. Good to hear. Now, tell me what you know about the sorcerer's stone."

"The what?" I asked, this time actually confused.

"The sorcerer's stone boy, speak of what you know of it! Speak now!" the dark lord screamed.

"_So is that what everyone was making a fuss over in our first year... I guess it makes sense... I mean it sounds important, whatever it does." I though to myself, making sure to use my occlumency skills._

"I'm sorry my lord, I know nothing, however, I know of someone who may." I said, thinking of Potter, should I sell out my wife's best friend?

"Harry Potter?" The Dark Lord asked viciously.

"_Nah, she might not be too happy about that."_

"No, but he might. I was thinking of..." I thought of how Voldemort had a strong fear of Dumbledore.

"SPIT IT OUT BOY!" my father said angrily.

"_Do I say Dumbledore? Do I know for a fact that Voldemort isn't really scared of the old coot and he won't go and kill him? Wait does this dream affect the real world? James said something about it, but I can't remember... oh sod it."_

"Never mind, he knows nothing." I said with my head down to the floor.

"Are you sure about that boy?" Voldemort asked me with a 'hint' of anger in his voice.

"Quite." I snapped.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Potter." And Quirrel disappeared.

00000000000000000

I didn't want to join the dark side, but just as it had gone the last time, I really didn't think I had a choice.

00000000000000000

My second year was actually quite 'calm.' I even tried to talk to Hermione. It didn't go down very well, however.

00000000000000000

"GRANGER! WAIT UP!" I yelled.

"_You know you might want to start by calling your 'wife' by her first name, it might help." My conscience said._

"_Granger? My wife? Wow, never would have thought. I mean it would be nice I guess, but I'm way too young for that right now. Maybe we'll go out though."_

"_How would your father deal with you and the mudblood?"_

"_I thought you said Granger and I were married." I questioned._

"_Yeah, in the real world, where your father is dead. He isn't dead here."_

"_Well, we'll see about that. And besides it isn't his life, he will learn to deal. Now where did Granger go?" I asked the voice inside my head._

"_You mean Hermione." The conscience corrected._

"_Right, Hermione." I righted my thought. _

00000000000000000

(End Draco's Pov)

Draco's mind was already situating itself, and he was beginning to completely forget his other life, his real life. Soon he would know nothing of his real life, and all he would know is that he needs to accomplish something, although he may hold onto some things...

00000000000000000

(Draco's Pov)

"Oi, Gr-Hermione, wait for me!" I yelled again, however she didn't stop.

Surprisingly Potty and Weasel weren't with her, but no doubt they would show up quite soon, so he had to hurry.

Hermione didn't stop, she just kept walking as though she hadn't heard me, so I ran to catch up to her. I caught up with her and grabber her arm. When she gasped in shock, I instantly went red, and let go.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked annoyed and still walking.

"Nothing, can't I just come up and talk to you?"

"Um... not really, no." Now she stopped.

"And why not?" I snapped.

"Because you are you, and I am me. We are opposites, who have and always will be enemies." She said cynically.

"Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract, and to keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" I scoffed.

"Malfoy, the fact that you want to talk to me, would probably get us both killed and what would the world be without the famous and God-like Draco Malfoy?" she asked with sarcasm.

This hit me with a shock, I had never really been treated like this by a girl, well I had, but Potty and Weaslebee were always with Hermione, so she had some influence on her.

I then realized she had called me God-like, and the fact that I didn't catch her sarcasm says a lot. I took it as a complement and decided to work off it.

My look of shock disappeared and my famous Malfoy smirk sat there instead. "So, you think I'm God-like do you?"

"Ugh, typical. I should have known you were here to talk about yourself."

I now realized talking about myself wasn't going to do.

"Actually I wanted to talk about you and me."

"Draco, there is no you and me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my next class." And with that she walked away.

I just stood there in awe at the fact that Hermione granger just called me by my first name, something she had only done once, and even then she got mad at me.

"_Oh, get over yourself!" my conscience said._

"_NO, I would say that, that was a major accomplishment... wait... accomplishment, I just accomplished something, do I get to go home now?" I asked the voice inside my head._

"_Not quite. I don't think gaining your 'already' wife's love is much of an accomplishment. Besides don't you remember talking to James about this... he said to focus on the whole not being a death eater thing... wow you really suck."_

"_Shut up. I have been here for almost two years. Can't they just tell me what to do, so I can do it and get the fuck out of here. No of course not, that would be way too easy."_

"_I think the whole point of you having to accomplish something is so that you learn a lesson." My conscience answered._

"_Well you know what? Stuff the damn accomplishment. I'm going to go about life as it comes to me, and I accomplish something... go Draco, and if not, well then we'll see how they deal with it."_

000000000000000000000

(End Draco's pov)

And with that in mind, Draco not only began to forget about his real life, he also began to forget about why he was there, the latter one, however, was by choice.

000000000000000000000000

Third year lapsed by with a major hardship, the fact that Hermione wasn't there for half the time. Draco had now completely forgotten his other life, but he still felt a strong longing for this bushy-haired bookworm.

0000000000000000000000000

(Draco's Pov)

"Headmaster, there has been another attack."

"As I suspected, there would be." Dumbledore said. I was out in the corridor, heading to the Quidditch game when I heard McGonagall and the headmaster talking around the corner. I heard about another attack and thought it would be fun to listen to the 'poor' mudblood's misfortune.

"Cancel, the Quidditch game professor, but first inform me on who has been attacked."

"Why Headmaster, it is Miss Granger."

I felt my stomach clench at the mention of Hermione.

"I thought as much. Well, cancel the game, and fetch Mr. Potter. I'm sure he is down there. Then find Mr. Weasley. Explain to them what has happened. Tell them they can visit her in half an hour. Let Madam Pomfrey do what she can first." Dumbledore spoke, and McGonagall strode away. Dumbledore then walked down the other way and I found this a perfect chance to visit the mu-ggleborn.

I reached the infirmary within minutes, thanks to a secret passageway that I knew of, and soon enough I was standing in front of the doors to the infirmary.

"Right, Malfoy, calm down. It's only Granger."

"_Yeah, but why does she have to be so damn inviting?" I asked my mind._

"Sod it, she's not even conscious, just go in an see her!" I said out loud.

I quietly pushed the door open and stood inside the hospital wing. There she was, lying there motionless. I slowly walked over to her cot, and found myself placing my hand on hers unintentionally. I quickly drew it back.

"What am I doing here? She's only a mudblood." I said, but found myself flinching when I used the foul name.

I began to walk away, but quickly turned around. "No. I know why I'm here. I love you. Damn it, I do, and I can't figure out why. We are completely different and I can't help but want to be with you. Why do you have to be one of them? Of course I would fall for a muggleborn, why make my life easy?" I then heard a clatter, which made me jump away from the bed. I quickly looked to the big oak doors as they opened.

"Malfoy! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ron yelled.

I was now panicking inside, but the sight of my 'good friends,' in front of me, always put a scowl on my face. Potty and Weaslebee made it much easier for me to come up with an excuse.

"Just coming to make fun of the poor mudblood that got attacked. Who knew it would be Granger, oh well, I can't say she didn't get what she deserved." I said as I forced a smirk onto my face.

"You sick fuck, you probably did this to her!" Ron yelled.

"Ron stop. You only make it worse. He's not worth it. Besides he is nowhere near powerful enough to attack her." Harry said, the last part just to piss me off.

"You're right actually, I don't have that power...yet. in fact I have a meeting that I must head off too. As always lovely to see you." And with that I smirked and walked out.

00000000000000

(End Draco's pov)

After confessing his love to an unconscious Hermione, Draco went throughout his year quite like he had the first time he had experienced it, which to his surprise was quite normal. Sure he had the occasional 'pre' deatheater meetings, and even though he knew nothing of his future life anymore, he was beginning to dread the fact that he was going to become a follower of the Dark Lord. However, every time he began to think like this he told himself to buck up an start acting like a true Malfoy would.

000000000000000

(Draco's pov)

My fourth year was the tri-wizard tournament, so I spent my year moping around the castle, complaining about my lack of attention. Although Potty and his crew were swallowing up all the attention, I had my fair chance of being spotted with the famous Viktor Krum. That is when he wasn't hanging off of Hermione. However when he was hanging off the book-worm, like Potter and Weasley, I found it in my best interest to butt in now and then.

00000000000000000000

"Her-mi-one" I heard Krum trying to pronounce Hermione's name.

"Krum!" I said as I patter the Quidditch champion on the back in a friendly manner. I tried to pretend as though I didn't see Hermione, even though she was the reason I came over. "Oh. Hello Granger."

"Malfoy." Hermione sneered.

"Fancy seeing you here." I said with my trademark smirk.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Viktor just stood there while his friend and his girlfriend bickered at each other, partly because he couldn't understand half of what the two were saying.

"Oh, I thought I would come see how my favorite tri-wizard contestant, and my favorite book-worm were doing." Once again smirking.

"Isn't that precious." She replied irreverently. They were now sitting on a bench, well Hermione and Viktor were, I however was still standing in front of them. I leaned up against a tree, and folded my arms. I actually looked quite gorgeous (:note the cockiness:), seeming as Hermione's face went pink and she had to turn her face.

"You know you like it Granger." I smirked.

She glared at me when I said this, and put her hand on Viktor's shoulder. "I'm gonna go. I'll leave you two to talk."

She stood up to walk away, and I sensed that she was not amused with me, not that she ever was.

"Wait, you were talking to him first, I'll leave." I said remotely nicely.

Hermione noticed this too, and she actually smiled at me. She said, "No it's okay. I see Harry and Ron coming. They don't look happy. I should go sort them out. Thanks for offering though." And with that she smiled once more, and made to leave. However not before, I could yell, "YOU"RE WELCOME!" Hermione turned around once more to flash me a smile, however she looked quite confused.

0000000000000000000000000

(Hermione's Pov)

I ran up to Harry and Ron, who were walking my way.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, as I met up with my two best friends.

"We could ask you the same thing." Harry said, he was not amused.

Also not amused, Ron said, "What were you doing talking to the enemy?"

I was not happy that my friends were treating me like this, sure Viktor was Harry's competition, and sure Malfoy wasn't always the nicest guy (scoffs), but that didn't mean I couldn't talk to the two. Besides Viktor and I had been going out for a week and a half now, and they were still treating me like their three year old sister.

"The enemy? I hope you're not talking about Viktor!" I said raising my voice.

"Well..." Ron started, he didn't think I was talking to Draco on purpose (however Harry thought differently).

"RONALD! He is not the enemy! Cedric and Fleur are competing against Harry just as much as Viktor is!"

"So..." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"SO you never go about calling them the enemy!" I raved.

"Well, Cedric is from Hogwarts, so he's okay, and Fleur well she's just... um... well..." Ron started to go pink.

"Yes, Ronald we are quite aware of your little fantasy with Fleur, there is no need to tell us again!" I yelled as I walked off.

Harry had been silent this whole time, he wasn't really chuffed with me going out with Viktor, in fact he wasn't even implying that when he first asked me what I was doing. Unlike Ron, he was more interested in Malfoy.

"WHAT WERE YOU TALKING TO MALFOY FOR?" Harry screamed after me.

"NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS POTTER!" I screamed back, and ran off.

00000000000000000000000000

(Draco's Pov)

Much to my surprise Hermione had just blown Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley on my account.

"_I guess that is something." I said to myself._

"_Yeah, except for the fact that, you are still going to be a deatheater, and that small problem of her already having a boyfriend." My conscience answered back._

"_Bite me."_

"_That would be physically impossible." The voice answered smartly._

"_FUCK OFF!" _

00000000000000000000

Fifth year was nothing big, well except for the fact that we had a big battle at the end of the year. And by we, I mean I wasn't allowed to come. My fucking father thought it would be unwise if I were to waste perfectly good Malfoy blood when I was needed in the final battle. Thanks dad, you know... 'oh I'm sorry, I can't fight in this one, my daddy wants to save me for the next one... you know how it goes...' why doesn't he fucking wrap me in cellophane and stick me in the freezer so I stay fresh.

0000000000000000000000

"_Good news, however... that Black fellow is finally dead." I thought._

"_Now might be a good time to bring up that small accomplishment you have to get done." My conscience answered back._

"_FUCK! I totally forgot about that. Well in that case, I don't think it is good news."_

"_Yes you do... just because you say something doesn't mean you actually mean it... you can't get out of this accomplishment the easy way, if you hadn't noticed."_

"_Yeah, I know, remind me once again." I bit back._

"_Besides there is the small factor of one Hermione Granger. Do you really think she is happy about this whole scenario? No... I think not."_

"_Shit, I forgot about her._" I said smacking my head.

"_Well that's a good start." The voice said sarcastically._

"_Well what do I do now? It is summer holidays, how do I reach her?"_

"_Why don't you just talk to her next year. Wouldn't that be easier?"_

"_No, I can't do that, then she will think I'm just saying sorry out of pity. I have to actually find her and talk to her in person now, so she knows I actually care."_

"_Alright, alright, I didn't mean for you to get all pms on me." _

"_Ugh shut up." I sat on my bed and begun to think about how I could contact her._

I then remembered the new gadget that my mother found while shopping. I walked into the kitchen and saw a round porcelain bowl, which looked quite like a pensieve (a/n: does this sound familiar), only smaller. I walked over, and had to remember how to work it.

Remembering, I waved my wand over the water filled bowl three times, and said, "show me Hermione Granger." Soon enough a picture appeared in the water. There she was, sitting on her bed in her cami and short shorts, reading a book. I waved my wand counter-clockwise and the picture shifted around the view of the room. I soon saw a fireplace in her room.

"Wonderful, I can floo right to her room, and if she isn't hooked up, which I highly doubt, I bet Potter and Weasel are over there 24/7, then I will just have to apparate over. But first, where is she?" I talked to myself. I obviously knew she was at her home, and in her room, but where? I whispered a short sentence, and tapped my wand on the rim of the bowl. Suddenly there was a small sign that appeared over the bowl, saying, 9 Orchard Mains, Surrey.

I put my wand back in my pocket and walked over to the kitchen fireplace. I knew that if she wasn't hooked up to the floo network, the fireplace wouldn't send me anywhere, but it was worth a try. I reached in a small, but very beautiful porcelain vase and grabbed some floo powder. Walking into the fireplace, I turned around so I was facing outward. Then I said, "Number nine Orchard Mains, Surrey, Hermione's room," and I threw the powder to the ground. All of a sudden I was traveling through a nothingness.

"_Good she's hooked up." I thought, "Oh shit, what do I say?"_

_00000000000000000000000000000_

**Dun dun dun, what happens next? Wow that was a really long chappie, I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I love you all lots, blessings to those who were affected by Wilma. Dominique**


	18. Apologies and Tears

**Yay! Tons of reviews. I love you all tons! Here is number eighteen... hope you like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... how many times do we have to go through this.**

**On we go!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Apologies and Tears**

/Hermione's POV/

I put the new copy of _Pride and Prejudice _on my bedside table. It was time to get ready for when Ginny came over. Well she wouldn't be here for another two hours, but she is sleeping over and I still need to go to the shop to get some last minute goodies. I went over to my closet to find a light jacket and some shoes. However, before I could even reach to open my cupboard door, there was a flash of green light and a big crash. I quickly turned towards my fireplace. A load of soot had emerged from the opening, and I could see a figure on the floor, trying to get up. I couldn't make out who it was for the amount of soot that was clouding up the area around the fireplace. I thought it might be Ginny coming early, and this caused a huge smile to sprawl across my face. However this smile soon disappeared when I saw who it really was.

"Malfoy?"

A blonde boy of about 6'1" was coming out of the shadows.

"Nice to see you too Granger." Malfoy said as he brushed himself off.

/Draco's POV/

'_Fuck, there I go again with the Granger business. If I don't stop soon, I really am screwed.' I thought._

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she turned around to her closet door. She pulled out a jacket, and put it on before turning around to look at me again.

"Awe, you don't have to cover up for me." I said cheekily.

'_Nice one Malfoy, just piss her off even more.'_

"Nice Malfoy. Always a pleasure to see you. Now if you'll so kindly say what you have to say so I can get going, I'd be eternally great full."

"Where are you going?" I asked sharply.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have to go to the shop to get some crisps (a/n: they are called chips in America if you didn't get that) and sweets." She answered as she turned back around to her closet. "Now where are those shoes?" she asked herself.

I guess she found them, because all I saw was the girl of my dreams bending down in front of me.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" Hermione asked jokingly, however I didn't catch the sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I blurted out.

"Ugh." She said as she sat on her bed to put her shoes on. "What do you want Malfoy? You obviously came here for a reason, and I know it wasn't to stare at my ass, so out with it."

"Actually you would be surprised about the whole staring at your ass thing." I smirked.

"Nice talking to you Malfoy." She said as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door to leave.

"No wait!" I yelled. "Please hear me out."

She walked over to her bed and threw her bag down before she sat down. Then she did the unthinkable. She invited me to sit down too... ON HER BED! "Now what is it I have to hear?"

I smirked and sat down, "Wow, I never would have thought Hermione Granger to have invited me onto her bed... good to know."

"You could sit on the floor if you like." She glared at me, snapping the smirk right off my face.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." I said smiling.

I saw her smile and she said, "Just stop."

"Alright."

"So what is it you wanted to say?" she asked, as she made herself more comfy on her bed.

"Well, I wanted to say, that I'm sorry." I said softly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I said I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked. She sounded confused.

"Everything. Right now, mainly about Sirius Black. I know how close you guys were to him."

Hermione gasped and looked as though she was about to burst into tears, which in fact wasn't exactly false. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly revamped herself and said, "Couldn't you just have said sorry at school. Besides why would you be sorry, it was your men who killed him."

"I'm saying it now, because I didn't want it to sound like I was just pitying you, I wanted you to know that I truly am sorry. That is why I found out where you lived and came to visit you now. And I am sorry. I know I am technically a pre-deatheater, but if only people knew how I really felt about becoming one of those bastards. I didn't know they were going to kill him. Hell I didn't even know there was going to be a battle that night. I wasn't even allowed to fight in it. I was pretty pissed about that too. I mean if I had been given the choice now, I would have told them to go fuck themselves, but then I was just so involved with it, I couldn't help it. I really am sorry Hermione. And not just about Black, but about everything I've done to you and Potter and Weasley in the past." I said really fast, I ended up not being able to say anything else, because of my lack of breath.

Hermione looked at me strangely before she said, "say that again."

"I'm really sorry for all that I've done, and I wish I could take it al back!"

"No, not that part. The part where you called me by my name." she said.

"Hermione?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Hermione. That sounds so much nicer than Granger. I wish you and your friends wouldn't resort to our last names." She said as she looked into my eyes.

'_Wow, who would have thought that calling her by her real name would actually work.' I thought._

'_What did I tell you?' my conscience asked smugly._

'_Oh fuck off!'_

"Oh, I just thought that because we are-" I started.

"Enemies? You just thought that because we were enemies we couldn't call each other by our real names? Well I think that is bollocks. I think we should change that right now." She said smiling.

"Alright, Hermione it is then." I said smiling back.

"And Draco for you." She said with a giggle.

"But really Hermione, I really am sorry for your loss. I know how hard it must be on you." I said.

A tear rolled down her cheek followed by another one, and many more after that. "I know, I shouldn't be this emotional, I mean he was Harry's godfather, not mine. I just can't help but ball out whenever I hear his name."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up. It's my fault." I said as I looked down.

'_Why is it always me who makes her miserable?' I asked my conscience._

'_Oh stop giving yourself so much credit, can't it occur to you that she is just sad about it. It has nothing to do with you.' _

Hermione was now balling out in tears. I moved closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?" I don't know what I did to give her the incentive but I soon found her in my arms crying her eyes out. My arms were wrapped around her, and I was soon enough hugging Hermione Granger. There I was, hugging the girl of my dreams.

**000000000000000000**

**Alright, not as long as I thought it might be, but I decided it would be a good place to stop. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! KISSES! Dominique**


	19. Old Habits Die Hard

**Hey everyone, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I will do a shoutout at the end of this chappie. I hope you guys are liking this story, you keep saying so in your reviews so I guess you do, lol, but please don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism (note: that doesn't mean send me flames!), however I am quite happy with the whole "I love this story!" thing, so if you want feel free to keep that up too, lol. Well ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Old Habits Die Hard **

/Recap/

There I was, hugging the girl of my dreams.

/End Recap/

It had to have been a good five minutes that we were sitting there, hugging. It wasn't until she jumped back away from me, that I realized I genuinely loved her, and not just her looks, but her presence, her smarts, her laugh and smile, and just about everything that obtained to her. When she parted form my arms, I instantly felt the emptiness that replaced her body, and I desperately wished she would fill the void again. However, she decided to speak instead.

"Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that. It's just- God I can be so damned emotional sometimes!"

I wasn't sure if she was speaking that last part to me, or if she was scolding herself, so I decided to just stay quiet and let her vent.

She dried a tear rolling down her cheek and sniffed. She was obviously really upset about this, and I couldn't help but think it was my fault.

Drying another tear she said, "Oh look at me, I'm such a baby. Crying over something that happened two months ago. And it doesn't even apply to me! You don't see Harry running around crying!"

"Well I would bloody well hope not! That would give me even more reason to rattle his chain. And you're not a baby. If I was a girl, and I strongly note I'm not, I would probably cry just as much as you. And don't even think about saying it doesn't apply to you, you helped him, when no one else could. If I wasn't for your time turner, yes I know about it, he would have been dead years ago. You gave him those two extra years to spend with Potter, and I bet I can safely say that both will be eternally grateful!"

Wiping one last tear from her face, and sniffling one more sniff, she actually smiled a little bit. It wasn't much, but I could definitely sense that I was making her feel better, something neither Weasley nor Potter had been able to do, it seemed.

'_Yes, Malfoy- 1, Idiots- zilch!' I thought to myself._

'_You know, I don't think calling her best friends names is the way to win her heart.' My conscience said._

'_Right, must work on that. But still, I am getting somewhere.'_

'_Yeah, yeah, good on ya.' My conscience said incredulously._

"_Well sod you and your pessimistic mood swings!'_

"Thanks Draco. You are the first one to make me feel better about this."

"Don't thank me, I brought this damn thing upon you. If it weren't for me you would be..."

"Waiting around for Harry and Ron to make me feel better which would be redundant, seeming as they don't even talk about it. So thank you. Thank you so much Draco. It means the world to me, it really does." She smiled again, and I knew that she really did mean this.

"Well in that case, you're welcome." To this, she laughed. "What? What is so funny? Do I have something on my face?"

She laughed harder and then said, "Trust you to worry about your looks at a time like this." I smirked at this. "No, I was just thinking about how unlikely this is."

"What is?" I asked confused.

"This! This, you being here in my room, you actually wanting to talk to me, and apologizing too! And then you making me feel like I actually matter, making me feel great. You have to admit that this is very unlike our everyday conversation."

I laughed at this and said, "Well you already know how I feel about being in your room and on your bed, and to the whole apologizing thing, well it was the least I could do after all I have done in the past. And no one should ever tell you that you don't matter, and I know that sounds silly coming from my mouth seeming as that is all I have done, but it is true, nobody should fell unwanted. And about making you feel great, well I guess I just have that effect on people."

She shook her head, and let out a small laugh. "Ahh Draco Malfoy, leave it to you to be cocky during a touching moment."

'_So, now I'm touching. Wow this thing is going rather well if you ask me.' I thought._

'_Well nobody did, so stop thinking about yourself!'_

'_Oh right, I'm selfless, selfless.' I thought._

'_Yeah, and I'm the bloody minister for magic.'_

'_There is that pessimistic attitude again. You know it is really difficult for me to be selfless and think positive thoughts about this whole thing when my conscience is rambling on about how I'm going to fail.' I snapped in my mind. 'You might want to work on that.'_

'_Yes you're Royal Highness.' My conscience sneered._

"I thought I would lighten the mood. There was too much solemnity and hostility about, and I know how much you like hearing me talk about myself, so I thought, what the heck, why stop now."

"Of course, who wouldn't want to listen to you speak about yourself all day long." She said sarcastically, as she smirked.

"Exactly." I smirked back.

She laughed and fell back against her pillows. I wanted to jump on her right then and there, but knew I had to keep my decorum. Still laughing she said, "What are we going to do with you?"

'_I can think of a few things.' I thought as I smirked._

She then looked to her side and saw her clock. I never in my life had seen somebody jump up so fast.

"SHIT!" she swore.

"And the bookworm has a potty-mouth as well. This day gets better by the moment!" I laughed.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" she yelled as she tried desperately not to laugh herself.

"Well what's wrong?" I asked.

"This little reunion has taken up half my time. I still need to go out and get some things. Ginny will be here soon!" she said as she got off the bed, and slid her sandals back on her feet. "Forgive me Draco, this has been really nice, surprisingly, but I really have to go."

I stood up and said, "no worries, it was nice talking to you." I walked over to her fireplace, picked up some floo powder and stepped inside the nook. When I turned around I saw her walking towards her door. Just as I was about to throw the powder down, she said, "That is, unless, you want to come to the shops with me, and we can talk to some more. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I suspect you already have prior plans. You know what, never mind, I was silly to ask, of course you have things to do, you're a Malfoy! I'm sorry, I'm gonna go now." I could tell she was nervous, and I was enjoying it greatly.

I stepped out of the fireplace, and before she had the chance to walk out the door, I said, "Hermione, wait!" She turned around to see me throw the floo powder back in the vase. "I think my schedule just cleared up. Is the invitation still on the table?"

She smiled, and softly said, "of course."

"Then what are we waiting for? I thought you were going against time." I said as I stepped outside her room and into a spacious foyer.

"Right, yes, on we go." She led the way down her spiral staircase, and into yet another large foyer, which looked into two large, and very nicely decorated rooms. It reminded me of the manor, only more... homey. Anyone would love to live here, whereas the manor? Whoever wants to live in that cold fucked up place, is in serious need of a full frontal lobotomy.

"Wow Hermione, you have a lovely home."

"I'm very lucky." She smiled that smile, that made me weak at the knees.

"It's funny, I never pictured you to be... well, rich!"

"Well, that's because I, unlike others, don't use it to my advantage. I believe in working for a living, and so do my parents, and that is how we have this life. Not through inheritance."

I knew she was talking about me, and I knew she was right. My family was only rich because our family before us were rich, no other reason, we did nothing to deserve it.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. That was wrong of me to say." She said.

"No. I 'm glad you did, because it is the truth. We did nothing to deserve our wealth. And it only took you, the enemy, to finally point it out to me." She chuckled at this. "Thank you Hermione. I needed to realize that the Malfoys really don't matter, and that there are other people in this world too."

She smiled, "Well that is true, but a very intelligent boy once told me to never think that you don't matter, because everyone matters."

I realized she was quoting me. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"You're quite welcome." She said, "you see what happens when you are nice?"

"HEY I'M NICE!" I argued.

She burst into laughter and said, "yeah, and I'm Snape's lover!"

"Well I didn't know you felt that way, but who am I to stop you, I believe congratulations are in order!" I smirked.

She opened the big, white door and motioned for me to go first, then said, "Oh honestly Malfoy, you and your sick mind!"

"Hey you said it, not me!" I argued.

"Good point," she laughed, "I guess I brought that upon myself."

"Yes, I believe you did."

With that said and done, we walked to the end of her road to the village square where the shops resided. She bought some crisps, sweets, rented a movie or two (both were chick flicks, so you can see my disinterest), and then we headed back to her house.

"Hey Malfoy, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Only if you call me Draco." I smiled.

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Yeah, they do, so what is it you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's just that, back at my house, you called me your enemy, and I was wondering, after today, do you still see me as your enemy?"

This shot me in the heart. How could I have said that?

'_Way to fucking go Malfoy!'_

"Ugh, did I call you my enemy?" I asked.

She nodded her head, and looked up at me.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. The truth is, after today I think of you as more of a friend than anyone I've ever met. You're very easy to talk to. And I think I have told you more about myself than I have my own parents."

She smiled. "So we're friends?"

"If you want to be. I would like that."

"Yeah, I think that would be nice. No more of this rivalry, it really gets tiring after a while, if you ask me."

"I agree." I said smiling. "So... friends."

"Friends." She agreed.

I laughed, "Hmm, whoever thought, that Slytherin prince, and the Mud- Muggleborn." I caught myself and then brought my hands to my face in embarrassment of my mess up.

She giggle to my surprise, and then took my hands away from my face and said, "It's alright, like I said before, old habits die hard."

I smiled, and was happy she wasn't angry at my mishap, "Sorry."

She giggled, "it's ok, just don't let it happen again."

We had now reached her front door and she was opening up the lock. "Scouts honor." I said.

"How do you know about boy scouts?" She asked as we headed back to her room.

We reached her room, and I laughed and said, "what am I not allowed to know anything about muggles?"

She giggled as she opened the door and started to say, "No, but I just- GINNY!"

Surely enough, there was Ginny sitting on her bed in complete shock as to Hermione's guest.

000000000000000000000000000

**Alright so there it is. Please, please, please review! You know you want to! Kisses Dominique**

**Oh and as promised, here is the shoutout...**

justamuggle

I'm glad that you want to read all of my stories, that makes me feel special. Oh did I tell you that I just dislocated my knee, so I am not going to be able to read anything tomorrow if you send it to me. Sorry my damn knee is being retarded again. But please continue reading, and I can't wait to read your next chappie!

moreta3  
2005-10-31  
ch 18, reply

I'm glad you like my story. Please keep reading! You were my first reviewer, before this one, so good on ya! You get a pat on the back, and a fluffy pillow, because you're cool like that! Lol!

Reanne1102  
2005-10-23  
ch 17, reply

YAY! A star, that's a first! Wow, no one has ever called my writing brilliant, thanks that means tons to me. And... I just updated so be happy, and I know you can't wait for the next chappie. I'm working hard on it, I promise!


	20. Smiles

**Alright people, I'm so sorry about the late update, but if you read any of my previous updates (for my other stories) then you will know that my English class is absolutely bananas, not to mention the fact that I have other work from other classes, plus that and I do have to sleep somewhere in there. Anyway, I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but you have always told me how well I do (even when I don't agree), so don't be afraid to do it again, jk, if you think it sucks please tell me! ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Smiles**

_/Recap/_

_Surely enough, there was Ginny sitting on her bed, in complete shock as to Hermione's guest._

_/End Recap/_

Hermione walked over to Ginny, well more like ran, and threw her arms around her neck, pulling her into a huge embrace. Draco just stood in the doorway, aiming to stay as unnoticed as possible.

Letting go of her friend, Hermione spoke, "Ginny, what are you doing here? You're early, you're never early!"

"Well, I could ask the same thing about _him_. Besides I'm not early, you're late." Ginny looked a tiny bit annoyed.

"What?" Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that she was indeed half an hour late. "Oh."

"Oh is right! What have you been doing all this time?" Ginny somewhat raged, as she glared at Draco, who was standing behind a very shocked Hermione.

"I just went to the shops to get some crisps and sweets for tonight. Nothing else."

"Oh, and you just felt the need to call up our worst enemy to assist you on that little mission? Really Hermione, you suck at lying. Can't you come up with something better than that?"

"She's not lying and she didn't call _me_." Draco chimed in, coming forward.

"Yeah right, and I suppose you just flooed right into her room on accident." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Actually, it wasn't on accident, I came here on purpose." He defended.

"And just what were you planning on doing when you got here? Rape her?" Ginny yelled.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled. "That's enough. Stop this. He didn't come to rape me. He came to apologize." This took Ginny by surprise, she looked at Draco who nodded with a smile.

"Hermione, can I talk to you in the loo for a second?" Ginny asked, as she grabbed Hermione's arm, giving her no choice in the matter.

She pulled her towards Hermione's toilet, and while being dragged, Hermione had the chance to say, "Draco you don't have to wait if you don't want to, this might take a while."

Then the lav's door was slammed, before he had the chance to say, "no I don't mind." After the door was shut, he decided to take a closer look in the room, of which was Hermione's. He walked over to a very large bookcase (which didn't surprise him), and saw a large leather bound book at the end of one of the shelves. On the bind, in gold lettering was the title, _'Memories.'_

"Hmm. I wonder." He said as he took the book out of the shelf. He walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down, opening the book to the front page.

This Book Belongs to...

Hermione Jane Granger

I Received this Book in...

1991

He also saw that it was signed...

To our perfect little witch, you make us so proud! We love you!

Mum and Dad

"Typical." Draco mumbled, as he flipped to the next page. He saw a couple of moving pictures. He flipped through the whole book quickly and saw every page had at least three pictures on it, save for a few blank pages at the back that had yet to be filled. "Whoa, how did she take all these. Did she carry a camera with her? I thought only Creevy did that."

He looked at the first picture on the first page, which seemed to be take on the Hogwarts Express. It was Hermione sitting in between the two ingrates. Her hair was as bushy as he had ever remembered it to be, proving that the picture was most likely taken at the beginning of first year. Even though she was only eleven, Draco couldn't help but notice her. The picture was moving, obviously, and was actually quite amusing to him. Hermione, sitting in the middle, was being tickled by Potter and Weasley, that is until she took Potter's glasses and Weasley's wand (_'not that he was ever able to do much with it anyway, the thickhead.') _Potter's eyes squinted and Weasley's face could not have looked more scared. Draco let out a laugh as he saw the picture repeat itself. He wondered who took the picture, Weaselette hadn't started school yet, so it wasn't her. Oh well, there were too many people that could have done it, and Draco didn't have the energy to go through and think of everybody. Instead he flipped through a few pages and saw a quite shocking picture.

Hermione was walking through an empty hallway with a mirror in one hand and her wand in the other. She was walking rather slow. What was she doing with a mirror? She came to a corner and she stopped. What was she doing? She took the mirror and reflected the hallway around the corner, only there wasn't an empty hallway waiting there like the one she was standing in. All the mirror reflected was a pair of horrible yellow eyes. Draco thought he was going to pass out when he saw the horrid things, but something snapped him back to reality. It was the clanging of the metal mirror falling to the ground and the thud of Hermione's petrified body falling to the ground.

"But pictures can't make noise, even in the wizarding world. And how in hell did somebody take a picture of that? _Why _would somebody take a picture of that?" Draco asked himself, in pure confusion.

0000(In the loo)0000

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I told you already. He came over here to apologize and I was just about to go to the shops. So he came with me."

"BOLLOCKS! And I bet he wiggled his way right into that one as well!"

"No!" Hermione yelled childishly. "Wait." She took her wand out, and muttered a silencing charm. "Now we're good."

"What? Afraid your _enemy_ might hear me speak badly about him? Really Hermione, I thought you had more dignity than to give in to a guy, especially Draco Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

"STOP! He did not wiggle his way into coming with me, because I invited him, as my friend! And I do have more dignity than that; I thought you would have known that. I don't do things because others want me to, I do them because I want to!" Hermione raged. "Draco cam over as I was on my way out and yes I admit, at first he was his usual cocky self, but then he got to the point of his visit, and not it was not to rape me. It was to apologize about what has happened in the past. Now anyone can apologize, but he actually looked me up, during the summer holidays, so he could do it in person. He didn't come to rape me, he came to apologize to me. Me! A muggleborn, and him the Slytherin Prince! Ginny can you believe it?"

"No actually, I can't" she answered dryly.

"Well believe it." Hermione said sharply. "We got to talking," she calmed down, "we got to talking a lot actually. I found out a lot of stuff that I don't think he's told anybody before. Things have changed with him, I'm not sure what, but they aren't the same anymore Gin, and I think it's a good thing."

Ginny looked at her friend, who looked as though she were about to cry, and delved deep into her eyes. She only ever did this if she wasn't sure what to think of her bushy haired friend. She looked and it didn't take long for her to find the answer to her question... happiness. Ginny didn't quite understand why Hermione was on the verge of tears, and yet she saw happiness in her eyes. Although she thought she had a good answer to that question too. Ginny smiled genuinely, "of course it's a good thing," she said softly as she squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

"It is?"

"Yeah. Draco Malfoy... apologizing... is great, and to you... even better! Besides you had that look."

"What look?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just the look that I rely on when I'm unsure of things with you. It hasn't failed me yet." Ginny smiled.

Hermione laughed.

0000(Hermione's Room)0000

Draco was ;in shock, how could someone get so many pictures of events that seemed so... spontaneous, and that have sound too. He was now just flipping through the pages and only glancing at the pictures, some where black and white, others in bright color. While flipping he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of blond hair. He quickly looked for the page on which he had seen it, and when he found it (about 3 pages from the end), he couldn't believe his eyes.

0000(In the loo)0000

"So do you like him?" Ginny asked smirking.

"What! No! Ginny! He's just a friend!" Hermione squealed. "Besides weren't you the one who was just raving about him even being my friend?"

"Yeah well we sorted that out didn't we... besides he's well fit isn't he?" She said giggling.

Hermione blushed, but before she said something to chuff everything up, she said, "I guess, I hadn't really noticed."

However, unfortunately for Hermione, Ginny once again took advantage of her skill at reading Hermione. Ginny looked into her brown orbs, and saw at once that she was lying, but decided that it was not her decision to make if Hermione was going to admit it. (A/N: just so you guys know, Ginny isn't a seer or anything, Hermione is just really kind of transparent.)

"Alright, friends it is. I can deal with friends... for now." Ginny said, cheekily adding that last part.

Hermione just giggled at the last note said.

"Now then, shall we get back to your friend, if he's still out there." Ginny said smirking.

"I doubt it, I told him he didn't have to wait, besides why would he." Hermione smiled sheepishly and opened the door.

0000(Hermione's bedroom)0000

Draco looked at the picture in confusion, and then he saw something that completely shocked the living daylights out of him. There was a caption. None of the other pictures had captions, he made sure of it as he quickly looked through the book to check and see. Nope this picture was the only one with a caption and what it said made him want to jump up and quickly leave so he could think about it even more without the lingering presence of the two girls, however his mind was quickly changed for him.

Hermione and Ginny walked back into Hermione's dimly lit room, for she only had one light on next to her bed, and the sun had begun to set while the two were talking in the loo. The two were giggling from when Ginny had poked Hermione while passing her on the way out of the lav, however the laughing suddenly stopped when the girls saw a tall blonde boy sitting silently on Hermione's bed with what look like a big book on his lap.

Ginny gasped at the sight of Draco, and Hermione spoke a soft, "oh."

The noise startled Draco just as he was about to get up and leave, causing him to quickly turn around and see the girls standing there both smiling (although one was bigger than the other, no need to tell who).

He placed the book face down on the bed and quickly got up.

"Draco you stayed!" Hermione beamed, Ginny taking full notice of this.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to just leave you, not after all we've talked about today. I thought it would be the nicer thing to do, you know say goodbye formally, at least after you put up with me all day. Besides I heard the first part of your guy's conversation and quite frankly," he turned to Ginny and smiled before continuing, "I didn't think it wise nor safe to leave you alone with her." He pointed to Ginny. "Actually, come to think of it, I don't know who should have feared for their safety more. You," he pointed to Hermione, "or Weaselette here."

He smirked at Ginny who glared back and said, "the name is Ginny and if you're going to be hanging around you better get used to the idea."

Draco suddenly tensed up at the mention of him sticking around. What did she mean by that? Was he allowed to stick around, even though all of Hermione's friends hated her, well maybe Ginny didn't hate him as much anymore, after all he still had his balls in tact after they came out of the loo, that was a start. He noticed that the girls were looking at his tense body and paling face, and he realized they might be catching on. He had to act normal, although it was already proving to be very difficult.

Trying to break the silence Hermione laughed at what Ginny said, but then remembered his sly little comment before Ginny had spoken.

"And what's all this about who should be more concerned about their safety. I mean Ginny is obviously more dangerous than I am." This earned her a laugh from Draco, and a slap in the arm from Ginny. "What? It's true! I'm a pussy cat when it comes down to violence." _'Ha! What a lie!' Hermione's conscience said in the back of her mind._

Both Ginny and Draco scoffed at this. "Yeah, just stay away from her during the third week of every month, things get almost deadly around that time. Oh and also if she's studying for an exam, watch out. Gee I wonder if we've ever had to experience you going through both at one time." Draco laughed, and this time it was Ginny who got a slap in the arm. "Nah, I don't think so. Actually no I don't thinks so at all."

Hermione crossed her arms in a childish way, and said, "Oh yeah? And what evidence do you have to back you up on that statement?"

"Harry and Ron still have their balls." Ginny said causing all three of them to burst out laughing.

Draco thought he was able to get over what he had seen in the book, that is until Hermione had to go and ask the one million dollar question. "So Draco what did you get up to while we were having our little chat?" His face went from smiling to panic mode in 1.5 seconds flat, "I saw you were looking at a book. Which one of my most fascinating books did you indulge yourself into?" Both her and Ginny walked over to the book that was still lying face down on the big queen sized bed. Hermione picked up the book but before she had the chance to look at it, they both heard a big "POP," causing them both to turn around to where Draco had been standing, and where he no longer was standing, as it appeared he apparated right out of there.

"That's odd." Hermione said confused.

"He can apparate? I didn't know he got his license, I heard he failed the first time he took it. Well I guess he does have connections throughout the... well the whole wizarding world really. That's wicked, I can't wait until I get mine, although knowing mum, she'll hold me back from doing it, 'Oh Ginny you wouldn't want to go around splinching yourself silly now would you.'" Ginny mocked her mothers high voice, causing Hermione to laugh. "So what was it that he was reading that he felt the need to leave so quickly? _Operation Seduce the Bookworm_? Really Hermione I never would have thought you to own such a book." Ginny laughed.

"Shut up, Gin." Hermione said defensively, as she flipped the book over to look at the title, still holding his place in the book. "It's just my memory book, it's somewhat like a pensieve only it's more like a photo album, really quite neat if you ever get a chance to get one. But why would Draco want to leave so quickly over a silly photo book?" Suddenly it dawned on her, _what if... no he couldn't have seen it... but then again he had every possibility to... but..._ she flipped open the book to where he had left it open, _oh shit._ That was it, she was out cold on the floor in a heartbeat, causing the book to fall straight to the hardwood floors along with her body. Ginny quickly rushed to her side, and noticed she was indeed unconscious. She quickly levitated her friends body onto her bed. Running to Hermione's bathroom to look for a revival potion, she couldn't find one.

"Well then I guess we will have to go the long way about it." She said to herself as she hurried back to Hermione's bedside. Quickly taking out her wand she place the tip of it at Hermione's temple, and spoke clearly the words, "_Revilatio Incatium." _Hermione's moaned, but remained unconscious. "Fifteen minutes, and she'll probably be back from the land of nod, but until then, let's see what made both of those nutters go nutty." She walked over to the book laying on the floor, picking it up she instantly saw it. It was a very surprising picture, especially since it was found in Hermione's memory book.

The picture was of the boy who had just left the room, and the girl who had just left consciousness. They were smiling at each other out on, what she thought, looked like the grounds of Hogwarts. '_THEY'RE SMILING AT EACH OTHER! When did this happen? Where was I? How come she didn't tell me?' Ginny thought, and then she saw the caption underneath. _

It simply stated... _He smiled at me... he actually smiled at me._

00000000000000000000000

**Right, so once again I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it, please review! Kisses! Dominique (hpobsessor)**


	21. A Little Bit of Fun

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**A Little Bit of Fun**

_/Recap/_

_It simply stated... "He smiled at me... he actually smiled at me."_

_/End Recap/_

"Well this is just great." Ginny said shutting the book. She heard Hermione moaning some more, and when she looked, saw her attempting to get up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, you took a hard hit to the head missy. And since when does the 'always prepared,' Hermione Jane Granger, not have a reviving potion handy?"

"I'm sorry, I don't make it a bit to keep one in my back pocket."

"Well at least keep one in your medicine cabinet." Ginny argued, as she transfigured one of Hermione's throw pillows into an ice-pack and placed it onto the now visible bump on Hermione's head.

"Well usually a witch of your age, would just use a simple _enervate _spell."

"Ha! Very funny, I think that fall may have done a bit more damage than I expected."

"And why's that?" Hermione asked as she took control of the ice-pack on her head.

"Because you obviously don't remember what happened the last time I tried to use that on one of Harry's passing out sessions." Hermione giggled at the memory. "Shut up, he still won't let me near him when he's hurt." Ginny laughed.

"Quite right. In fact can you hand me that book." Hermione pointed at her book of memories lying on the floor next to her bed.

"Yeah sure." Ginny handed the book to her bushy haired friend, who put the ice-pack down as she reached for it. Afterwards realizing just what she had done, "wait, you aren't thinking about... no... you can't! Hermione it was so embarrassing!" Ginny pleaded.

But Hermione didn't listen. Instead she simply reached for her wand on her bedside, and pointed the tip of her temple. She closed her eyes, and Ginny could tell she was in deep thought. After about ten seconds a small silver string floated out of her head. She opened her eyes and let the strand float as she turned to an empty page in her memory book. When one was found, she merely tapped the string towards the book. It slowly floated down and transformed from a silver sliver, to a negative to finally the picture when it landed on the blank page.

"Perfect." Hermione smiled.

"For who?" Ginny grumbled.

"Oh come on Gin, cheer up. It was really funny!" Hermione giggled. Ginny looked at the picture and couldn't help but laugh, after all it was rather funny. They sat there looking a the picture for at least five minutes, The photo of Harry laying unconscious on the Quidditch field. Ron Hermione, Ginny, and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was surrounding him. Then the sound came.

"HOLD ON GUYS, LET ME HELP HIM!" Ginny yelled as the crowd moved back to give her space. She pointed her wand at Harry's chest and clearly spoke, "_Enervate._" All of a sudden Harry's body was covered in flowers, wildflowers to be exact. The picture had both of the girls cracking up, after all it was quite the sight, but what made the picture better than any other picture in the book, was the fact that the photo started out in black and white, however when Ginny's spoof occurred, bright, vibrant, colorful flowers replaced this dismal black, white, and grey.

"You had to put that in there didn't you?" Ginny laughed.

"Of course, I always put your embarrassing moments in here."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to tell me that you have more pictures like that, of me, in there?" Ginny asked as she reached to snatch the book away from Hermione, however she was unsuccessful.

"Fine, but only because we have another picture to discuss, but don't think you are off the hook missy, you will show me those photos."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, yeah we'll see."

"Now, what is with this photo of you and Draco, when did it happen, and why, may I ask, did you not tell me about it?"

"For the exact same reason why I didn't want to talk to you in the loo earlier on. You would have flipped your top!" Hermione emphasized.

"Yeah, but I would have gotten over it. I got over it in the loo didn't I?"

"Yeah after calling him every name under the sodding sun, and claiming that he was only here to rape me!"

"Ok first of all I didn't call him every name under the bleeding sun. Second of all, this is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, hater of all muggleborns and halfbloods, what other reson would I think of when I see him over here, let alone coming into your bedroom!"

"Alright, fair enough. But, how did I know you would get over it. I mean like you just said this _is_ Draco Malfoy we are talking about. He isn't the most loved person around, especially by people like us. At first when this photo actually happened I didn't really care about the boy smiling, but more for the fact that the boy who was smiling, was in fact the muggle-hating, Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy, and that he was smiling at me... me! Muggleborn me! Don't you see Ginny, we all have it bad when it comes down to him, but I always had it one worse than all of you. The fact that he smiled at me, the supposed filth of the wizarding world, changed something, that doesn't mean that the things he said are completely erased from my mind, but it's a start. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I look at him differently." Hermione was now on the verge of tears.

Ginny, trying to cheer her friend up, made a wisecrack. "Of course it changed the way you look at him. Now you look at him and picture him naked, before you didn't." It worked Hermione was soon enough laughing again.

"You know me too well!" Hermione laughed. "But seriously, now do you understand why I didn't tell you or anybody else for that matter."

"Of course I do, I was just winding you up. You are so easy to take the mickey out of, it's becoming a bore to even attempt now."

Hermione shoved her shoulder, "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"That's true, I actually don't know what I would do if I didn't have a friend like you. It's good to have a girl around sometimes. I mean Harry and Ron are great, but I could never talk to them about this. Ooh, which reminds me! They can not know about this at all! They would never speak to me again, if they find out I've been speaking with Draco, let alone that I like him!" Hermione insisted.

"Relax, I live with Ron, I know what it's like to want and to have to keep a secret. He still thinks I'm biologically a 'little' girl for God's sake!" This made Hermione laugh. "So don't worry, your secret is safe with me." The two girls hugged, and that was that. "So what are we going to do about this little situation we have here?" Ginny asked as she pointed to the memory book on Hermione's lap.

"Well, well, well, the little bookworm has a little crush on me, does she?" Draco silently took his head out of Hermione's bedroom fireplace, so the two girls wouldn't notice he had been listening.

'_Well I hate to break it to you, but you kind of liker her too.' Draco's conscience said._

"_Fine it's a mutual love." He thought._

'_Oh, so now it's love?'_

"Look at me. I'm arguing with myself. Let's see her still like me, when she sees me like this." Draco said out loud.

'_You're still talking to yourself.' His conscience pointed out._

"BUGGER OFF!" Draco yelled, as he made to leave his room. When he opened his door, he got a nasty surprise.

"Hello son."

"I'm no son of yours!" Draco spat. Even if Draco had forgotten most of his past, that hidden hate had somehow risen to the surface.

Lucius ignore his son's rude comeback, and barged past Draco and into his room. As he looked around his son's chambers he asked, "so... do tell me, who were you talking to?" he turned around and smirked. Draco knew this smirk, it was one of his father's many, and was the model to his own. This one meant he knew something was up, and it would only be a matter of time before he found out about it.

It was a game Draco had played many times before, and now was not any different than any other time. He smiled his own maniacal little smile, and answered back, "oh you know just myself."

"YOU LIE!" His father's smirk vanished and was replaced with a scowl, accompanied with the stone grey eyes staring at him with the epitome of evil. He soon enough grabbed his son's shoulders and was ragingly shaking him, threatening him and waited to hear the truth. In other words he knew he had been with the mudblood, ad he wanted to know why. He could care less about who he had been talking to in his room, for all he knew it could have been the damn house elf, Murky. All he wanted to know was why had his son, the heir to the dark lords power, been conversing with the enemy.

Draco took his father's hands off of him and shoved him away. "NO I DON'T!" He pushed past him, and headed for the door. On his way he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will go for a walk. See you later my daddy dearest."

Just as he slammed the door on his dad, Lucius yelled, "WE ARE NOT THROUGH TALKING ABOUT THIS!"

"WE'LL SEE!" Draco bellowed back as he skipped the steps on his grand staircase. He approached the oak, front door, as he did so, his father arrived at the top of the stairwell.

"Draco." Lucius strongly spoke.

"What?" Draco asked, not turning around.

His father raised a thing eyebrow, and smirked the second of his many. "Do make sure to take a light robe, I predict it to be a little... nippy out tonight. Goodnight son." And with that he turned away into the upstairs corridor.

Draco looked to his left where the outdoors robes were hung. He looked up to where his father had been standing just moments before, and then to the door. He scoffed, and reached for the doorknob saying, "up yours," and he left, leaving the summer robe behind.

It had yet to happen, but Draco was sure of it; that if he back talked his father like that again he was sure to receive an unforgivable. Although, he was, at one time, convinced that his father was saving his pain for the Dark Lord himself, he now had reason to think otherwise.

As Draco reached the end of the Malfoy Manor Road, he realized he had no planned destination, and therefore he decided upon letting his feet be the navigators. Far be it for him to argue with them if he just so happened to arrive at a certain bookworm's house.

Arriving at the Granger house he realized just how rich she actually was.

'_But all these years she's looked so... so... poor.' He thought._

'_Well your majesty, not everyone who is well off shows it as pigheadedly as you do. She obviously saw what money had done to your life, and she probably realized that she didn't want to end up like you.' His conscience replied._

'_You're probably right.' Draco sulked as he looked at the one lit room in the front of the house, the kitchen._

'_And you can bet your bottom galleon on it that that is how she got such great friends.'_

'_Ugh, can we please leave those two half-wits out of this please! It is already complicated enough without Pothead, and Weaslebee barging in thank you!" Draco thought as he started to pace outside the Granger front gate._

Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen. Ginny giggled as she flipped the light switch. "I still find that so interesting."

Hermione laughed, and replied, "I noticed."

Ginny sat herself upon one of the breakfast bar stools, and placed the goodies they had taken downstairs on the counter, as Hermione headed towards the freezer and fridge. Ginny had been introduced to all these gadgets and gizmos years ago, but they had yet to cease to amaze her. As Hermione rummaged through the kitchen appliance, Ginny saw something that made her react with just a simple (yet very complex), "oh."

Hermione looked up form the freezer, ice-cream in hand, and looked towards her best friend. Ginny's eyes were set through the window at a point dead straight ahead. Turning around, Hermione nearly dropped the ice-cream, at the sight of one Mr. Draco Malfoy.

He had yet to see them, but that was the least of Hermione's worries. What was making her stomach churn was the fact that he had returned.

"Why am I here?" Draco asked out loud, as if her were asking his best mate standing next to him.

'_Need I remind you who lives here. And the fact that she is your future wife.' His conscience answered._

"Thanks for the reminder. Let's just point out every tiny little pin-pointing detail to make me go even more bonkers, kay?" Draco yelled. He turned away from Hermione's house and sat on the curb. There on the other side of the muggle street was a mother and her toddler. Draco looked at them to find them staring at him, "WHAT?" The small girl whimpered, and the mother pulled her along.

"Come on darling, don't look at the strange boy," he heard the mother say as she eagerly pulled along her daughter.

"Tossers." Draco scoffed as he stood back up. He straightened his robes and turned back around only to find Hermione and Ginny staring at him through the window.

"Great! Just bloody marvelous! Now the whole sodding street will think I'm some pathetic imbecile!"

'_Well they will if you don't stop speaking to yourself." His conscience pointed out._

"Shut up!" Draco spat as he opened the Granger's front gate. He approached the front door, and as he knocked on the door he could her little snippets of conversations going on inside.

Hermione rushed to put the ice-cream, biscuits, and crisps away. Ginny on the other hand stayed seated, and watched Hermione make nothing into a huge thing.

"Gee Hermione, you better hurry, you don't want to let him know that you actually... eat. Heaven's forbid if he thought you to be... normal!"

"I am normal." Hermione said as Ginny scoffed, "besides it's not that I don't want him to see me eating, it's just I don't want him to see me eating all that, especially all at once."

Ginny giggled, "fair enough."

"Right now," Hermione straightened out her clothing, "how do I look?"

"You're in your pajamas." Ginny pointed out plainly.

"Oh my word! I can't open the door like this! He'll think I'm a complete loon!"

"Well I'm pretty sure the fact that you're a complete loon was established years ago." Hermione was about to retaliate when Ginny continued, "but you can do this. He came back didn't he? Remember that, and go answer the door for God's sake."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you? Now go and let him in before he decides to leave!"

Hermione ran "gracefully" to the front door, did one more straightening of her "clothes" and finally opened the door. "Hell Draco."

**Right, so how'd you like it? Please Review! Dominique (hpobsessor)**


	22. Ginny Helps

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, but if you've been reading my other fics you will know that now that school is out I will have so much more time to write. So I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Ginny Helps**

Hermione smiled nervously as Ginny stood in the background trying extremely hard not to laugh at the two ponces in front of her. When Draco didn't say anything, Ginny took it as her place to step in and nudge him along with a nice, "hey moron! Now is the time when you say hello back! Come on guys, don't make me do it all!"

Draco realized she was right, and he cleared his throat to speak. Only he didn't, first he put his hand out to shake, and then he said, "Nice to meet –

Hermione and Ginny cut him off with their giggles, and he instantly understood why. At the speed of light, he took his hand back and swore under his breath.

In between giggles, Hermione said, "Draco? Are you alright? Would you like to come in?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes please." Hermione stepped aside and let him in. After this, they all stood in silence in the Granger foyer.

After about thirty seconds Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?" Draco and Hermione just looked at her plainly. "Jeeze! Okay, Hermione go and grab whatever it is you just put away and meet us in the living room."

"All of it?"

"Did you hear me say grab half of it?" With that Hermione ran into the kitchen, and Ginny said in a harsh manner, "you... come with me."

Draco didn't question her wrath and followed her into the living room. He decided against talking to her as she was already engaged in a silent rage, talking to herself. Something about killing them, and not being able to survive the night came up a few times.

"Sit," she snapped as she pointed to the large green sofa. Draco didn't hesitate. Ginny then walked over to a bulky cabinet. She opened the doors, and Draco recognized the large, black, muggle object as a television. She then knelt down and opened a drawer. She asked monotonously, "do you like scary, funny, dramatic, classic or sci-fi? That is if you know what I'm talking about."

"Yes I know what you're talking about! And I don't mind, whatever comes." He now realized that Ginny was only trying to help get things moving along, something he had no problem with. Therefore he had no problem with being his old snarky self with her, that and he became much more comfortable with his surroundings, stretching his arms across the back of the sofa, and kicking his shoes off. Comfortable, that is until Hermione entered the room. He instantly stood up and grew nervous again. Hermione giggled and began walking with a tray full of food towards the table in front of the sofa.

Ginny who watched their every move saw Draco run to help her. "Here let me take that." He reached to take the tray, unfortunately for him, his hands were so sweaty from nervousness that he almost dropped it. If it wasn't for Hermione's quick reflexes, he would have. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she blushed.

"You know, with reflexes like that, you should be on a Quidditch team."

Hermione laughed, "yeah okay. The day I get on a broom is the day you become best friends with Harry and Ron." Draco scoffed when she said this, and surprisingly she laughed.

'_At least they're talking.' Ginny thought. _"Right okay, can we do this? Movie's ready so whenever you are."

"Jeeze, is she always like this?" Draco asked as he successfully took the tray from Hermione.

"Oh you haven't seen the worst of it." Hermione said as she took a seat on the sofa, with her legs curled up.

"I resent that!" Ginny said taking the armchair.

Draco just mumbled something under his breath as he relaxed on the sofa "next" to Hermione. Ginny noticed the two weren't anywhere near each other, but decided to let time take its course and see where it would take them.

"So what are we watching?" Draco asked.

"Just an old black and white I found in the drawer. I'd never heard of it, so it thought why not?"

"Ugh, you mean a chick flick? Why? Of course you haven't heard of it, you're a witch! Witches don't have movies!"

"Oh but that doesn't mean she hasn't see just about every movie out there." Hermione laughed. "Come on, let's just see what it's like."

"Fine," he pouted, and Ginny hit the play button.

"So what's the film called Gin?"

"I don't know. It didn't have a case."

"Then how did you know it was in black and white?" Draco asked smugly.

Just then the film started... in black and white. Hermione giggled and Draco grunted as Ginny said, "I don't know, I guess I know everything."

Hermione stopped laughing and asked, "come on Gin, how did you know?"

She laughed and answered, "fine, as much as I would like to know everything, it was written on a piece of scotch tape that was stuck to the video. I could have told you the name of the film if the tape wasn't covering it."

"Well that makes sense. Before I was born my parents would have another couple over on Friday nights, and they would do movie night."

"How does that have anything to do with there not being a case, and a piece of scotch tape being on the video?" Draco asked.

"Well they would always fight over what movie to watch so they put tape over all the names, and got rid of all the cases. The only ones that are labeled are the black and white ones, don't know why they just are. That way they wouldn't fight over which film they would watch, they would just pick one and then they were set."

"Smart." Draco said.

The title came up, and it was in French. _Amour de la Mer. _

"Great, I don't speak French." Ginny mumbled.

"Don't worry, Weaselette. I just happen to be fluent."

"Well aren't you special."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hermione yelled. "Now come one, we were getting on just fine a minute ago."

Draco then laughed cockily, and said, "Vous pouvez être futé, mais vous manquez clairement du bon sens."

"I was also going to say, je peux parler français couramment aussi bien, ainsi je peux traduire aussi bien." She smiled smugly and Draco realized maybe now was a good time to keep his mouth shut and watch the film.

The film began and thankfully there were subtitles. At least Ginny was content, that is she was content with the movie, Draco and Hermione however, were another story. She looked over at the two, who were currently sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, looking directly at the television and nowhere else.

'_Is it me, or are the most confident students in Hogwarts afraid of each other.' Ginny thought._

'_Maybe they don't like each other.' Her conscience stated._

'_Bollocks and you know it.'_

'_Well they have barely talked all night. I think the most he's said to her during the film is can you pass the crisp dip.'_

'_You're right, it's pathetic they have to talk. But how?' _

'_Well maybe they want to talk.' Her conscience suggested._

'_Why don't they then?' _

'_Would you talk if you were eavesdropping?' _

'_Then I'll leave.'_

'_Good idea. What would you do without me?' _

'_Shut up.' Ginny snapped at her mind. _"Um... I think I'm going to get some more popcorn."

Draco and Hermione said nothing to let her know they understood. The two just sat there with their eyes glued to the telly. They looked so infatuated. Draco had his elbows on his knees with his head rested in his hands. His eyes weren't blinking and he seemed completely engrossed in what was happening. Hermione on the other hand was curled in the same position she had been since the beginning of the movie. She had her head resting on one hand and she was looking dreamily at the screen.

Ginny looked to the television. She had no time for the lovebirds on the screen, she was too busy with the ones sitting in front of her to pay attention. The screen showed two people, man and a woman, fighting. They were obviously in love with each other. It looked like they were in a ships cabin, which would explain the title, Love of the Sea. She knew it was about to get mushy, and thought what a great time to get away, maybe it would get the other two moving. With that she left.

'_Jesus, how long did that take? All she had to do was leave. Girls usually go to the loo every fifteen minutes what's wrong with this one?' Draco thought as he watched Ginny leave._

He looked over at Hermione who was completely engulfed in the film. He turned to see what was happening. They were obviously in love, yet they were fighting. He felt the chair cushions shift, and he looked at Hermione again. She had changed positions. She was still curled, only now her weight was on the other side, and was no longer leaning against the arm of the chair, but leaning toward Draco. Her eyes, however, were still glued. He looked back to the screen, and saw that the chick, whoever she was, was now walking away, she had had enough.

'_Don't let her walk away! Grab her! Kiss her! You love her for gods sake!'_

And as though the French man had been listening, he ran after the woman. He grabbed her arm, turned her around, and before she had the chance to say anything, he kissed her.

Draco looked at Hermione, saw a huge smile across her face, and heard a slight sigh come from her lips. He looked back at the screen, and saw that it had frozen on them kissing. The movie was obviously over, but Draco was completely taken in by the remaining picture. It wasn't until Hermione spoke that his trance was broken.

"Well then, that was really good. I can't believe I haven't seen that one." She had stood up now, and was beginning to clear up the food on the table.

He still had said nothing, it wasn't until she was walking out of the door with a tray full of empty cartons and bowls that he let slip, "how long have you liked me?"

Suddenly the tray was on the floor with a loud bang, and Hermione was frozen in her spot. She slowly spoke, "what makes you think I like you?" She then turned around to look him in the eye.

'_Shit way to go Draco.' He thought. _"Well I just assumed," he said with a smirk.

'_Liar.'_

'_Shut up!'_

"Assumed? You just assumed? I suppose when you saw that picture? That stupid picture of you smiling at me? Well yea I guess if I were you, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, sex god of all, I guess I would make that assumption too. Excuse me, I have a mess to clear up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I think maybe we should forget this ever happened and go back to the way things were, it would obviously be easier for you."

"What?"

"Goodbye Malfoy." She had now gone to the door and had opened it for his use, preferably so she could shut it on him. When he didn't move, she left it open and went towards the kitchen.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'_

'_You think? She's right you know, you are what she called you. Someone of your caliber making an assumption like that, can only lead to tears with a girl like her.'_

'_Well what do I do?'_

'_Don't let her walk away! Grab her! Kiss her! You love her for gods sake!'_

'_You're right.'_

Draco ran slammed the door, causing Hermione to turn around in shock. When she saw he was still standing there, she turned back around and began walking again, "why are you still here?"

"Because I forgot to say thank you for having me," he said as he walked quickly to catch up with her.

"You don't have to, okay? Just –" Before she had the chance to say anymore, he had spun her around, and touched his lips with hers. The kiss was short, but enough, and somehow full of passion.

As they broke apart, Draco whispered, "thank you for having me."

Hermione whispered back, "you're welcome."

Then he was gone. Apparition really was a masterful trick.

Ginny came into the room seconds later holding a dishtowel. "Where did Draco go? I heard yelling, and a bang, what's going on?" Hermione however, just stood there in a trance, in love. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She asked dreamily.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione walked over to Ginny, put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I've never been better."

**Okay, so ... translation time.**

"Vous pouvez être futé, mais vous manquez clairement du bon sens." **This means, you may be smart, but you definitely lack common sense.**

je peux parler français couramment aussi bien, ainsi je peux traduire aussi bien. **Right so this means, I also speak fluent French and I can also translate. **

**Just some small French out of what I actually know, ha! Anyway I hope you liked it. It was shorter than most, but I don't think it needed to be that long. So Review!**


End file.
